A Shot at a Silver Lining
by Bergdorf
Summary: 02/08/16 : EPILOGUE AJOUTE. HIGH SCHOOL FIC. 1986, Panem, Pennsylvanie. Katniss Everdeen, taciturne, renfrognée et solitaire, a 16 ans et la vie l'a déjà durement éprouvé. Elle a depuis longtemps perdu ses illusions sur le bonheur et sur son futur. Peeta Mellark se donne jusqu'à l'aube pour lui prouver qu'elle a une chance d'atteindre son rayon de lumière.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : A Shot at a Silver Lining**

 **Format :** Ficlet  
 **Statut :** COMPLETEE  
 **Disclaimer:** _The Hunger Games_ ne m'appartient pas, ni _Silver Linings Playbook_.  
 **R** **atings :** T

 **Spoilers:** AUCUN. UNIVERS ALTERNATIF **  
** **Genre :** Romance, léger drama **  
** **Pairings** : EVERLARK

 **Summary:** POV 3ème personne Katniss. HIGH SCHOOL FIC. 1986, Panem, Pennsylvanie. Katniss Everdeen, taciturne, renfrognée et solitaire, a 16 ans et la vie l'a déjà durement éprouvé. Elle a depuis longtemps perdu ses illusions sur le bonheur et sur son futur. Peeta Mellark se donne jusqu'à l'aube pour lui prouver qu'elle a une chance d'atteindre un rayon de lumière.

 **BO :** Love Me Do - _The Beatles_  
Judy In Disguise - _John Fred and His Playboy Band_  
Fooled Around and Fell in Love - _Elvin Bishop_  
How Deep Is Your Love - _The Bee Gees_  
For Once In My Life - _Stevie Wonder_  
I'm not in love - _10cc_  
Baby, I Love You - _The Ramones_  
Let's spend the night together - _The Rolling Stones_

* * *

 **Si vous souhaitez récupérez la fanfiction sous un format PDF (ou autres) pour vos kindle et autres tablettes, envoyez-moi un PM.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **"Qui t'a dit que tu ne pouvais pas être heureux ?"** _

_Silver Linings Playbook._

* * *

Katniss Everdeen, 16 ans, gara tant bien que mal sa vieille Ford défoncée sur le trottoir du 10, Mockingjay Street. Elle tira le frein à main, posa la tête sur le volant et respira l'odeur familière de vieux cuir de l'habitacle.  
Elle venait tout juste de terminer sa journée de dix heures à la caisse de l'unique station service de Panem, Pennsylvanie. La journée avait été calme et les clients rares, mais après deux ans d'alternance entre les heures à la station-service et les cours au lycée, Katniss commençait à fatiguer. Le vieux Darius, le patron, était pourtant conciliant et il avait accepté d'employer la jeune fille avant l'âge légal défini par la loi.

Elle avait quatorze ans quand elle avait poussé la porte de la station-service miteuse, au bout de la ville. Avec sa vieille veste en cuir trop grande et l'expression déterminée qu'elle arborait sur son visage encore enfantin, Katniss s'était présentée avec aplomb devant Darius : « J'ai besoin de travailler ». Darius avait dans un premier temps décliné l'offre en lui expliquant patiemment qu'elle était trop jeune pour qu'il ne puisse l'employer légalement. Mais des années de survie et de débrouillardise avaient endurci la jeune fille et pendant une semaine, elle fit retentir la sonnette déglinguée et supplia Darius, jusqu'à ce qu'il cède et lui confie quelques heures à la caisse.  
Katniss travaillait avec acharnement, réclamant toujours plus d'heures, tout en étudiant d'arrache-pied pour terminer le lycée le plus vite possible. Darius, comme le reste de la population de Panem, n'ignorait rien de la situation de la famille Everdeen.

La famille Everdeen, bien qu'habitant dans les quartiers pauvres de la Veine, avait un jour été heureuse. M. Everdeen travaillait à la mine, comme une grande partie des hommes de la Veine, et Mme Everdeen assurait quelques gardes au cabinet médical du quartier. Leurs deux filles, la sérieuse Katniss et la joyeux Primrose, étaient toujours impeccablement coiffées et habillées. Mais l'accident d'octobre 1981 bouleversa ce précaire équilibre et brisa des dizaines de familles. Une conduite de gaz avait éclaté. L'air s'était enflammé, l'onde choc s'était propagé jusqu'aux limites extrêmes de Panem et la vie des mineurs s'étaient envolées dans un claquement de doigt. Le bonheur de la famille Everdeen s'était mêlé à la fumée noire et âcre, qui s'était élevée des jours durant de la mine. Et comme la fumée, il s'était peu à peu estompé. Mme Everdeen se laissait mourir de chagrin. Pendant une année entière, elle était restée prostrée dans son lit, sourde aux suppliques de ses filles qui, elles, mouraient de faim.  
Katniss avait dû devenir une adulte et avait dû assumer les responsabilités des vies de sa sœur et de sa mère. C'était à elle que revenait le fardeau de leur survie. Déjà d'un caractère taciturne et solitaire, Katniss s'était de plus en plus coupée de ses camarades de lycée, à l'exception de Gale Hawthorne, son voisin et compagnon d'infortune. Elle ne visait plus qu'un seul objectif : gagner de l'argent pour nourrir Prim et finir le lycée le plus vite possible pour pouvoir travailler à plein temps. Elle n'avait que peu de temps pour elle et sentait la fatigue s'accumuler sur ses épaules.

Mais en ce samedi soir de début juin, Katniss faisait une exception. Gale l'avait harcelé durant deux semaines afin qu'elle accepte de l'accompagner à la fête organisée par Finnick Odair, en l'honneur de son anniversaire. Finnick Odair et Katniss et Gale évoluaient dans des cercles aussi opposés que deux galaxies à des années lumières l'une de l'autre. Athlète star du lycée, charmeur et beau à tomber, Finnick se frayait un chemin dans la vie avec une facilité isolante, qu'enviait Katniss. La vie entière lui était ouverte et il pouvait tout autant choisir de s'inscrire à Harvard, que de s'embarquer dans un tour du monde. De son propre futur sombre, Katniss n'entrevoyait qu'un emploi à temps plein à la station service, dans l'espoir d'offrir une meilleure vie à Prim.

Mais Finnick Odair pouvait à peu près tout faire et avait décidé d'organiser une gigantesque fête pour célébrer son dix-septième anniversaire, conviant l'intégralité du lycée et promettant une débauche d'alcool. Et Gale avait insisté jour après jour pour qu'elle se déride un peu et envisage de mettre un pied dans la grande maison de style colonial des Odair. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Gale souhaitait tant assister à cette fête, mais elle n'arrivait pas à refuser grand-chose à son meilleur ami.

Katniss retira les clefs du contact, claqua la porte derrière elle et se tourna vers la bâtisse. Après une seconde d'hésitation, elle laissa sa vieille veste en cuir sur le siège passager et jeta un œil circonspect à son jean usé et troué et à son simple T-shirt à rayures. Dans un soupir résigné, elle commença à remonter l'allée de gravillons. La pulsation de la musique lui parvenait de plus en plus fortement et elle sentait même le sol vibrer sous ses baskets. Elle poussa la porte d'entrée et la vision qui s'étala devant elle la fit s'arrêter quelques instants.  
Le salon grouillait de lycéens surexcités, s'agitant sur la musique qui s'échappait de larges enceintes disséminées aux quatre coins de la pièce. Katniss parcourut des yeux la foule, en essayant de repérer Gale, mais tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir impliquaient des hanches qui se trémoussaient, des lèvres qui se collaient et des yeux brillants d'ivresse.  
Avec difficulté, elle descendit les quelques marches et se fraya un chemin vers ce qu'elle espérait être la cuisine. Elle parvint enfin à écarter un couple enlacé en une embrassade passionnée et émergea dans la pièce étincelante de chrome. Elle émit un sifflement d'admiration : la cuisine à elle seule pouvait contenir la totalité de l'appartement qu'elle occupait avec Prim et sa mère. Les meubles brillaient sous la lumière. La pièce était elle aussi bondée. Sur le comptoir, un jeu de bière-pong enflammé prenait place, sous les hurlements des garçons constituant les équipes. Quelques filles minaudaient en essayant de se faire remarquer, assises sur le plan de travail entre les packs de bière et les saladiers remplis de punch.

-Katniss ! s'exclama une voix féminine près d'elle.  
La jeune fille se tourna et ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage de poupée enjouée de Madge Undersee, fille du maire de Panem. Les boucles blondes angéliques de Madge et sa douceur s'étaient frayées un chemin dans le cœur de Katniss. La jeune fille était probablement la seule personne en dehors de Gale qui refusait de se laisser intimider par l'impassibilité de Katniss et pouvait se targuer de la connaître réellement. Madge était aussi enjouée, avenante et souriante que Katniss était grave, sérieuse et solitaire, et pourtant les deux jeunes filles prenaient plaisir à passer du temps ensemble.  
-Salut Madge, lui répondit Katniss, en la serrant brièvement dans ses bras.  
-Je suis surprise de te voir ici. Tu as pu te libérer ? lui demanda Madge, évoquant avec finesse le manque d'aptitude sociale de son amie.  
-Oui, j'ai réussi à m'arranger avec Darius… Gale a tellement insisté pour que je vienne qu'on aurait dit qu'il s'agissait d'une question de vie ou de mort ! D'ailleurs, tu l'as vu ? Je ne l'ai pas trouvé te je voudrais lui parler avant de partir…  
-Quoi ? Mais comment ça, avant de partir ? Tu viens à peine d'arriver. Interdiction de partir avant minuit, Mlle Jamais Contente ! s'exclama Madge en lui saisissant le bras.  
Les deux jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers les glacières posées à même le sol et se servirent d'une bouteille de bière. Katniss décapsula la sienne dans un soupir, espérant qu'un peu d'alcool rendrait la soirée plus agréable. A ses côtés, Madge ne cessait de parler d'un certain Thom, qui était dans son cours maths et qui, semblait-il, avait le plus joli sourire de tout Panem. Katniss sourit devant les chuchotements enthousiastes de son amie et devant la charmante couleur rosée qui colorait ses joues. Tout chez Madge était charmant, de ses ballerines roses à sa robe qui flottait autours d'elle comme un nuage. Soudain, elle attrapa son coude et mena Katniss en direction du salon.  
-Allez, maintenant, on va danser !  
-Quoi ? s'étrangla Katniss. Non, Madge… Je ne sais pas danser et puis il y a vraiment trop de monde là-bas… Je ne connais même pas la musique qui passe !  
-Katniss, ça suffit ! lui répondit Madge sur un ton étonnement ferme, en plantant ses yeux dans les siens. Entre ton boulot et le lycée, tu donnes tout ton temps à Prim. Il s'agit juste d'une soirée. Une soirée, c'est tout, pour penser un peu à toi et t'amuser.

Mais « s'amuser » ne faisait pas partie du vocabulaire de Katniss. Elle n'en avait tout simplement pas le loisir. Elle avait une maison à nourrir et une sœur à élever. Elle n'avait pas le temps de penser à elle et de s'amuser, elle était une adulte malgré elle et cela la séparait irrémédiablement du reste de ses pairs. Elle ne partageait pas les mêmes intérêts qu'eux, elle ne pouvait pas se sentir comprise. L'injustice de sa situation frappa brutalement la jeune fille, chassant tout l'air de ses poumons. Soudain, cette fête, l'insouciance de ses camarades, l'opulence de cette maison la dégoûta et elle eut envie de disparaître.  
Elle dégagea son bras de l'étreinte de Madge, et avec un sourire forcé, mentit :  
-Ok, laisse-moi, deux secondes, je vais chercher une autre bière…  
Des yeux, elle repéra la sortie la plus proche et s'y précipita, slalomant entre les corps qui dansaient. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle émergea dans le grand jardin arrière de la maison et emplit ses poumons d'air frais. Elle fit quelques pas vers l'obscurité, désireuse de soulager ses oreilles de la musique qui retentissait dans la maison. La situation était beaucoup plus calme à l'extérieur. Quelques groupes de jeunes gens étaient réunis çà et là, en cercles, parfois autours d'une guitare. Curieuse, elle continua son exploration de l'immense jardin bien entretenu des Odair, admirant les fleurs multicolores plantées en rangées. La surface ondulante de la piscine reflétait l'éclat de la pleine lune dans la nuit. Hypnotisée par les paillettes argentées qui dansaient sur l'eau, elle avança sans prêter attention et heurta une masse solide et chaude. Surprise, elle recula en lâchant un petit cri, évitant de peu de renverser sa bière sur son T-shirt. Elle fronça les sourcils et leva la tête. Son regard croisa alors des yeux, dont l'azur des prunelles était le plus intense qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. Elle inspira une soudaine bouffée d'air, en reconnaissant ces yeux. Comment les oublier ? Comment oublier le bleu des iris du seul et de l'unique Peeta Mellark ?

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous !**

 **Je m'excuse par avance pour les fautes de frappe/orthographe, je n'ai pas eu le courage de me relire, encore.**

 **Je crois que je suis très influencée par ce que je lis en fanfiction, car depuis que je me suis mise à lire des ff Hunger Games Univers Alternatif, j'ai cette idée qui me trotte dans la tête ... Et j'ai l'impression que tant que je ne l'écrirais pas, je n'arriverais pas à passer à autre chose, ahah (et encore, à la base, c'était encore plus cucul que ça ... ! ).**

 **C'est un petit ficlet de 4-5 chapitres, tout mignon et fluffy, aussi léger que de la barbe à papa !  
La bande-son qui va avec :  
 _-For Once In My Life, Stevie Wonder_  
 _-Fooled Around and Fell In Love, Elvis Bishop_**

 **Pour celles et ceux qui ne sont pas fans des AU et souhaiteraient savoir ce que je prévois d'écrire sur l'univers Hunger Games, je vous renvoie à mon profil où j'ai listé tous mes écrits prévus.**

 **Comme toujours, ce serait super si vous pouviez prendre 5 minutes pour commenter. Que ce soit pour critiquer ou simplement montrer votre appréciation, tous commentaires aident à progresser et nourrissent l'inspiration des écrivains !  
Sachez que je prends le temps de répondre à chacune des reviews qui me sont laissées et que je vais sur vos profils vous rendre la pareille en lisant vos histoires.**

 **La suite devrait arriver d'ici dimanche.**

 **Des bises,**

 **Bergdorf.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Du seul, de l'unique et du très agaçant Peeta Mellark.

Depuis quatre années exactement, Katniss Everdeen était douloureusement consciente de l'existence de Peeta Mellark. Comme un caillou dans une chaussure, il était possible de s'y habituer et de ne plus y penser mais il se rappelait parfois brutalement à votre souvenir, en vous égratignant la peau.

Un beau matin de décembre, Peeta avait fait une chose dont Katniss était à la fois reconnaissante mais la mettait aussi terriblement en colère.  
Les indemnités que Mme Everdeen avait reçues pour l'accident de la mine arrivaient à leur fin. Katniss, du haut de ses onze ans, bientôt douze, avait récupéré le chèque pour sa mère et l'avais encaissé. Chaque mois, elle calculait méticuleusement leur budget, jusqu'au moindre centime, enfourchait son vélo déglingué et ramenait de quoi remplir le ventre de sa petite sœur et de sa mère–et le sien, de temps en temps. Mais malgré toutes les précautions et les calculs de la jeune fille, un an et un mois après l'effondrement de leur bonheur, le compte en banque de la famille Everdeen affichait un 0 net et rond.

Katniss avait décidé de manquer ses deux premiers cours de la journée pour supplier la banque de les aider, dans toute sa naïveté. A la banque, une jeune femme, en lunettes et tailleur strict, s'était laissée attendrir par les grands yeux gris de la jeune fille et avait tenté de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour Katniss et sa famille. Alors que la jeune fille commençait à hausser une voix tremblante de larmes et à gesticuler, désespérée, elle avait été chassée de l'agence par un vigile à l'air sérieux et intimidant. Sur son passage, les grands-mères s'offusquaient, commentant à voix basse sur « ces enfants mal élevés de la Veine ».  
La mort dans l'âme, Katniss s'était remise en chemin vers l'école. A chaque pas, son cœur s'enfonçait un peu plus dans son ventre vide. Il n'y avait plus d'argent et rien non plus dans le frigo. Qu'allait manger Prim ce soir ? Son dernier espoir de réussir à convaincre la banque de l'aider était parti en fumée. Toute la matinée, l'estomac de Katniss se tordait d'angoisse, à l'idée de devoir expliquer à Prim qu'il n'y avait plus rien à manger. Elle ne prêtait pas attention aux paroles des professeurs, une seule pensée tournant en boucle dans sa tête, comme une sinistre comptine : « Nous allons mourir de faim ». La banque ne les aiderait pas et depuis que Katniss avait été surprise par le patron de la supérette en train de voler des céréales, elle était sous haute surveillance quand elle s'aventurait dans les rayons.

A la pause de midi, elle retrouva sa sœur pour déjeuner. Assises sur un banc en pierre, elles avaient laissé pendre leurs jambes aux genoux décharnés en tâchant de ne pas penser aux montagnes de nourriture qui se dressaient derrière le mur de la cantine, mais qu'elles ne pouvaient s'offrir. Prim mâchait et remâchait son sandwich, constitué de deux tranches de pain rassis et d'une maigre couche de beurre de cacahuètes. Katniss sentait la bile monter dans sa gorge et, écoeurée, elle avait donné son maigre déjeuner à sa sœur. Prim s'était levée pour retourner en cours et Katniss l'avait suivi des yeux. L'image des coudes saillants de sa petite sœur lui serrait affreusement la gorge. Elle n'avait pas eu le courage de retourner en cours l'après-midi et avait passé plusieurs heures cachée derrière un grand chêne, en essayant d'oublier les cris de famine qui s'échappaient de son ventre.  
Quand la sonnerie de fin des cours avait retenti, Katniss s'était levée et d'un pas lourd, s'était dirigée vers la sortie pour récupérer Prim. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir la fillette blonde sautiller vers elle, un large sourire sur le visage et un sac en papier Kraft à la main.  
-Katniss, Katniss, regarde ! avait-elle pépié, en brandissant le sac.  
Précautionneusement, sa grande sœur avait entrouvert le papier et aussitôt, une délicieuse odeur de pain chaud s'était glissée dans ses narines, son estomac se remettant à gargouiller de plus belle et sa bouche salivant d'avance.  
-C'est Peeta Mellark qui me l'a donné, tu sais, le fils du boulanger !

Et voilà comment Peeta avait fait irruption dans la vie de Katniss. Dans un premier temps, elle avait voulu jeter le sac à la poubelle. Elle ne croyait pas à la version de Prim, qui lui répétait que Peeta lui avait seulement donné le reste de son déjeuner et qu'elle avait eu de la chance de passer par là. Elle sentait ses joues la brûler d'humiliation devant cette marque de pitié. Mais la situation de la famille Everdeen était telle que la jeune fille ne pouvait se permettre d'être fière. De retour dans leur petit appartement, les deux sœurs avaient étalé les victuailles sur la table, n'osant y toucher pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis chacune d'entre elles s'était délectée d'un petit pain au fromage, qu'elles avaient laissé fondre sur leur langue. Katniss se sentait revivre et la chaleur qui émanait de son ventre un peu plus rempli s'était propagée jusqu'au bout de ses orteils. Un vrai sourire aux lèvres, elle avait regardé Prim lécher ses doigts afin de ne pas perdre une miette des petits pains et c'était à ce moment précis, en voyant l'espoir dans les yeux de sa petite sœur, que Katniss avait décidé de surmonter ses peurs et d'assumer ses responsabilités. La vie de Prim reposait sur la sienne. Dès le lendemain, elle avait quadrillé son quartier à la recherche de menus travaux à effectuer en échange de quelques billets. Quelques heures plus tard, Katniss avait sursauté en entendant Prim s'écrier « Maman ! ». Pour la première fois depuis que sa raison de vivre avait disparu, Mme Everdeen venait de sortir de son lit, attirée par l'odeur des pâtisseries. Resserrant son châle sur ses frêles épaules, elle s'était approchée de la table, les yeux fixés sur les petits pains au fromage :  
-Ce sont les petits pains au fromage de la boulangerie Mellark ?  
Après un an passé dans le silence, Katniss avait trouvé bizarre de réentendre la voix de sa propre mère. Heureusement, ce jour-là fut le premier d'une longue série et Mme Everdeen ne retourna plus dans son lit, sauf pour y passer la nuit.

Avec un simple sac de pains, Peeta avait redonné de l'espoir à la famille Everdeen. Il leur avait sauvé la vie et Katniss ne l'oublierait jamais. Elle lui était redevable d'une dette à vie, dont elle ne s'acquitterait jamais. Elle ne l'avait même pas remercié, lorsqu'elle l'avait croisé dans les couloirs de l'école le lendemain, baissant la tête de honte et détournant le regard. Mais depuis ce jour, la peau de la jeune fille s'électrisait quand elle sentait la présence de Peeta et elle se surprenait parfois en train de l'observer. Ses yeux suivaient le contour de son profil, les rides au coin de ses yeux quand il souriait, son nez un peu trop large et aplati, qu'il s'était cassé plusieurs fois, les fossettes de ses joues, la ligne anguleuse de sa mâchoire. Peeta souriait beaucoup. Il lui rendait ses regards, plus furtivement, de ses grands yeux bleus et ronds –bleu comme un ciel d'été, avait un jour décidé Katniss-, mais n'était jamais venu lui parler. Les jours passaient et quatre ans plus tard, ils n'avaient toujours pas échangé un mot l'un avec l'autre.

-Pardon… Je ne regardais pas où j'allais, marmonna la jeune fille en détournant le regard.  
-Salut Katniss, répondit-il, dans un sourire. Je suis surpris de te voir ici, tu ne viens pas souvent aux fêtes, d'habitude.  
Elle fut étonnée par sa voix grave et chaude et se rappela que des années avaient passé et qu'il n'était plus le petit garçon de douze ans.  
Elle fut tentée de répondre qu'elle n'était généralement pas invitée à ce genre de soirées et que, de toutes façons, elle avait mieux à faire mais même avec sa totale absence de compétences sociales, elle sut que cela paraîtrait sec et agressif. Et même si parfois elle était prise d'une colère terrible envers la gentillesse révoltante et insultante de Peeta, elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui faire son procès, alors qu'il cherchait seulement à disperser le malaise entre eux deux.  
-Oui, ce n'est pas trop mon truc… Je suis venue pour… pour un ami.  
Elle crut voir passer une ombre dans les yeux de Peeta.  
-Ah oui ? Apparemment on est tous les deux ici par obligation amicale, continua-til, en faisant un geste par-dessus son épaule vers la maison. Je suis le meilleur ami de la star de la soirée et je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix ! C'est vraiment sympa qu'autant de monde soit venu pour Finnick, mais ça devient un peu compliqué de respirer à l'intérieur.  
Katniss hocha la tête. Un silence inconfortable s'installa, le souvenir du sac de pâtisseries flottant, énorme, gigantesque, étouffant, entre eux. Peeta la contemplait intensément et elle frissonna de malaise sous son regard inquisiteur. Elle avait l'impression de passer aux rayons X et de ne plus pouvoir se dissimuler derrière sa carapace. Il venait de prendre une grande inspiration et d'ouvrir la bouche, quand des cris se firent entendre depuis la bâtisse.

-Mellark ! Mellark, ramène tes fesses ici !  
Ils tournèrent la tête vers la terrasse et aperçurent Finnick, pas très table sur ses jambes et un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ses yeux se posèrent un instant sur Katniss, puis sur son meilleur ami et il fronça les sourcils.  
-J'arrive, Finnick ! lui répondit Peeta en levant la voix.  
Alors que Finnick titubait en rentrant dans le salon, Peeta se tourna vers Katniss et lui sourit :  
-Je crois que le devoir m'appelle ! J'espère qu'on se recroisera dans la soirée, sinon on se voit au lycée.

Il commença à reculer en direction de la maison. Katniss fronça les sourcils : il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'ils se « voient au lycée ». Ils faisaient partie de deux mondes différents qui s'excluaient mutuellement. Néanmoins, elle leva la main dans un semblant d'au revoir et il lui tourna le dos en s'éloignant.  
-Peeta, attends ! laissa échapper Katniss, avant de ne pouvoir s'en empêcher.  
Il pivota sur ses talons et fit quelques pas dans sa direction, tout aussi surpris qu'elle. Katniss fut soulagée de le voir s'arrêter à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle prit une grande inspiration et planta ses yeux dans les siens avec un air déterminé.  
-Merci. Je te le revaudrai un jour. Je te le jure, je te le revaudrai un jour.  
Les yeux de Peeta brillèrent un instant et, d'un geste négligeant de la main, balaya ses remerciements :  
-Ce n'était rien, Katniss, pas besoin de me remercier…  
-Non ! Non, ce n'était pas rien, le coupa la jeune fille, les poings serrés le long de son flanc. Tu as sauvé la vie de Prim. Je te serais redevable toute ma vie. Je te le revaudrai, je ne sais pas encore comment mais je trouverais.  
-Ecoute, Katniss, vraiment, tu n'as pas à te sentir redevable. Ca m'a fait plaisir, répondit Peeta, en fronçant les sourcils et en s'approchant d'elle.  
-Arrête d'être aussi gentil, Peeta Mellark ! cria soudain Katniss.  
Tout son corps tremblait et elle sentait la colère s'accumuler dans sa gorge et dans son ventre. Peeta recula sous la force de ses paroles.  
-Arrête d'être aussi gentil ! Arrête de sourire à longueur de journées, arrête d'aider les gamins paumés de la Veine, arrête de donner des cookies à Prim ! Arrête d'être aussi parfait ! Arrête de prouver à tout le monde que la vie est belle, ok ? cracha-t'elle violemment.

Ils restèrent figés un instant. Peeta était immobile, les yeux grands ouverts et pour une fois, il n'eut rien de charmant à répondre. Katniss avalait de longues inspirations saccadées, la mâchoire contractée et ses muscles rigides, tâchant de calmer la boule de rage qui grandissait en elle.

Puis elle tourna brusquement les talons et s'enfuit dans la nuit.

* * *

 **Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Merci pour vos reviews et de m'avoir mis en favoris. Je suis étonnée -et contente- de vos réactions positives face à cette fiction UA ! Ca me donne confiance pour en écrire d'autres.**

 **Le chapitre est un peu court, je m'en excuse, mais dans ma tête, le premier chapitre et celui-là ne devaient en former qu'un ... Enfin, j'espère que vous apprécierez cette suite, je me mets déjà à l'écriture du prochain chapitre.  
**

 **J'ai changé le genre de la fiction en remplaçant "humour" par "drame", car la description de la situation de la famille Everdeen a pris un tournant bien plus sombre que ce que j'imaginais ! Quoiqu'il en soit, préparez-vous pour la suite, ça va être du mignon-tout-plein (ben oui, des fois ça fait du bien du Everlark un peu choupinou).**

 **Des bisous,**

 **Bergdorf**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le genou de Katniss glissa et renversa la bouteille de bière posée à côté d'elle. Elle poussa un juron et se releva tant bien que mal pour éviter le filet de liquide qui coulait sur le trottoir.

Elle était assise à même le goudron, dissimulée entre deux voitures, le dos appuyé contre son coffre.

Après s'être enfuie devant Peeta, la jeune fille était retournée à sa voiture. Elle s'était affalée derrière le volant et avait tourné la clef dans le contact. Sa pauvre voiture avait pétaradé avec difficulté, mais n'avait pas démarré. D'un geste rageur, elle avait tourné et retourné la clef dans le contact, animée d'un espoir fou de voir sa voiture revenir à la vie. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle s'était rendue à l'évidence. Sa voiture ne démarrait pas. Elle avait alors senti une grande lassitude l'envahir, la colère la quitter et de désespoir, elle avait laissé tomber sa tête contre le volant. Comme si la journée pouvait encore empirer. Au fond d'elle-même, elle sentait un malaise monter en songeant au fait qu'il lui faudrait racheter une voiture, si celle-ci était vraiment tombée en panne, et les finances de la famille Everdeen n'étaient jamais au beau fixe.

Elle avait laissé quelques minutes passer, avec pour seul son dans l'habitacle celui de sa respiration qui se calmait peu à peu, en essayant d'évaluer ses possibilités. Elle pouvait rentrer à pied. Elle habitait à l'autre bout de la ville, mais elle était sportive. Elle pouvait aussi demander à Madge ou Gale, ce qui serait sûrement bien plus simple. Ayant pris sa décision, elle s'était levée et s'était à nouveau dirigée vers la maison. Elle s'était à nouveau frayée un chemin dans la foule déchaînée à travers toutes les pièces de l'habitation, mais elle n'était pas parvenue à trouver ses deux complices. Elle n'avait aussi pas croisé Peeta et en était grandement soulagée. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'une option : rentrer à pied. Devant la longue marche qui l'attendait, elle s'était dit qu'elle méritait bien un petit remontant pour se donner du courage et avait saisi un pack de bières. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps s'était passé mais elle s'était retrouvée assise sur le sol, trois cadavres de bouteille à côté d'elle et elle entamait sa quatrième bière, lorsque son genou l'avait renversé.

Son pied se posa sur les bouteilles vides et elle glissa en arrière, se rattrapant lourdement sur le flanc de sa voiture.  
-Besoin d'aide ?  
Katniss pivota sur elle-même mais l'alcool avait altéré ses moments et elle dut à nouveau s'appuyer sur sa Ford pour ne pas s'affaler. Elle cligna des yeux pour chasser le flou de sa vision et la silhouette de Peeta apparut. Elle se retint de justesse de ne pas pousser un soupir de frustration. Comment était-il possible qu'ils se soient plus parlés en une seule soirée que durant quatre ans ?  
-Non merci, ça va, répondit-elle abruptement. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, tu me suis ?  
-Pas du tout, je suis fatigué, j'étais sur le point de rentrer.  
Il agita ses clefs de voiture pour faire bonne mesure et elle sentit soudain très idiote. Elle piqua un fard, baissa la tête et marmonna une excuse.  
-Tout va bien ? continua-t'il, en faisant un geste vers les bouteilles renversées au sol.  
-Ma voiture est en panne … Je prenais juste un peu de courage avant de rentrer à pied, admit-elle piteusement, butant sur les mots.  
-Jusqu'à la Veine ? dit-il, en écarquillant les yeux. Mais tu vas en avoir pour toute la nuit ! Ecoute … Je sais que tu as un problème avec moi, mais je ne vais pas te laisser rentrer seule à la Veine en pleine nuit.  
-Ce n'est pas que j'ai un problème avec toi, Peeta. C'est juste que je déteste me sentir redevable. Tu n'acceptes même pas que je te remercie …

L'alcool embrouillait l'esprit de Katniss et les mots sortaient de sa bouche avant qu'elle ne les contrôle. Elle fut surprise de son soudain aveu.  
Peeta la contemplait songeur et quelques minutes s'écoulèrent sans que l'un des deux ne disent un mot.  
-Je sais ce que tu peux faire pour me remercier et pour qu'on soit à égalité, finit-il par dire.  
Katniss releva la tête et planta ses yeux dans les siens, impatiente et déterminée de pouvoir effacer sa dette.  
-Je te ramène à la Veine. Je te ramène à la Veine mais d'abord, je t'emmène quelque part, si ça ne te dérange pas ?  
-Où ça ? répondit la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Ca, c'est une surprise. Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose.  
-Pourquoi ? continua Katniss, sur un ton méfiant.  
Il haussa les épaules et frotta sa nuque d'une main :  
-Pour apprendre à se connaître ? On est dans la même école depuis qu'on a cinq ans mais on ne s'est jamais vraiment parlés… C'est triste, tu ne trouves pas ? Peut-être qu'au lycée c'est difficile de discuter, avec toutes ces histoires de groupes et de bandes, mais ce soir pas de pression, pas de faux-semblants, pas d'obligations. Il n'y a que toi, moi et plein d'heures devant nous… Je me dis que c'est le moment idéal.  
-Mais pourquoi tu veux tant apprendre à me connaître ?  
-Si tu ne veux pas, pas de soucis, je te ramène chez toi et on en parle plus, esquiva-t'il en détournant le regard et en s'agitant sur ses talons. Je sais que c'est compliqué avec ta famille et que tu n'as pas beaucoup de temps pour toi, mais si tu as pu te libérer ce soir, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

Elle contempla la question. Il était vrai qu'elle s'était organisée exprès pour pouvoir venir à cette fête pour Gale et résultat, elle n'avait pas vu son meilleur ami et avait passé une partie de la soirée assise sur un trottoir à finir des bières. Elle finit une grimace en réalisant sa situation pathétique. Elle n'avait rien à perdre. Elle avait besoin de vivre un peu pour elle-même, sinon elle ne tiendrait pas les deux années qu'il lui restait avant d'être diplômée et c'est aussi ce que Madge lui avait dit tout à l'heure. La proposition de Peeta était séduisante, autant ne pas gâcher tous ces efforts.  
Elle releva la tête vers lui :  
-Ok, je te suis.

Peeta tourna la tête et se dirigea vers le bout de la rue, les mains dans les poches. Katniss le suivait quelques pas derrière lui, les sourcils toujours froncés. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant une Corvette, elle leva les yeux vers lui, surprise:  
-Je ne te prenais pas pour un fan de vieilles voitures ?  
-Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. J'ai dû me la payer moi-même et c'est la seule que je pouvais m'offrir. Quand je l'ai acheté, elle était à moitié bonne pour la casse et j'ai mis presque un an à la réparer avant de pouvoir l'utiliser.  
Il ouvrit la porte passager dans un grincement, la laissa s'installer et ferma derrière elle. Pendant qu'il faisait le tour de la voiture, Katniss en profita pour examiner l'intérieur. Elle sentit l'odeur rassurante et familière de cuir usé. Il ferma la portière derrière lui et Katniss fut soudain très gênée en constatant leur proximité. Sa main droite posée sur le levier de vitesses était très proche de sa cuisse et elle sentait sa chaleur même à travers son jean. Une odeur entêtante et épicée de cannelle se mêla à celle du cuir. Pour se donner une contenance, elle tourna la manivelle pour abaisser la vitre. L'air tiède de la nuit s'engouffra dans la voiture et Katniss inspira profondément, soulagée.

Peeta démarra et prit la direction de la sortie de Panem. Katniss aurait peut-être dû s'assurer que Peeta n'était pas un serial killer avant de monter seule en voiture avec lui, mais une petite voix lui disait d'arrêter de penser. Peut-être que l'alcool lui montait encore à la tête, ou peut-être que c'était l'anticipation de cette nuit pleine de promesses, mais la jeune fille se relaxa et décida de profiter du moment. Le vent s'engouffrait par la fenêtre et faisait voler ses cheveux dans tous les sens. Elle surprit quelques fois le regard de Peeta sur elle, mais détourna rapidement ses yeux à chaque fois.

Le trajet ne dura qu'une dizaine de minutes. A cette heure-ci, il n'y avait pas grand monde dans les rues de la petite ville de Panem. Peeta emprunta un petit chemin caillouteux qui montait le long de la colline qui surplombait la ville. La voiture tressautait et grinçait et pendant un instant, elle se demanda si elle tiendrait le coup jusqu'en haut. Quand il vit son regard inquiet, Peeta eut un rire coupable. Elle décida qu'elle aimait bien les fossettes qui creusaient ses joues quand il riait.

Quand il freina finalement devant un portail en fer forgé, mettant fin au calvaire de sa Corvette, elle plissa les yeux pour déchiffrer l'inscription sur le panneau. Peeta l'avait emmené à l'observatoire de Panem. Il se détacha et sortit de la voiture et Katniss l'imita, ne sachant trop que faire.  
-Que fait-on là ? lui demanda-t'elle.  
-Tu poses trop de questions, Katniss, la réprimanda-t'il gentiment. Arrête de vouloir tout diriger et vis le moment !  
Il attrapa sa main pour la guider, mais la jeune fille planta fermement ses talons dans la terre et Peeta se retourna, surpris.  
-Je suis obligée de diriger, à la maison, Peeta, dit-elle sèchement, sa voix claquant dans l'air. Je n'ai pas le choix, pas comme toi.  
Il fronça les sourcils et fit quelques pas vers elle, sa main tenant toujours la sienne.  
-D'abord, tu ne sais rien de moi, Katniss Everdeen. Qui te dit que tu es la seule avoir la vie difficile ? Ce n'est pas parce que je ne fais pas la tête en permanence comme si la misère du monde était tombée sur moi que ma vie est aussi parfaite que tu ne le penses. Et ensuite, on a déjà conclu le fait que ce soir, c'est toi qui profites.

Katniss ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre vertement mais quelque chose dans les yeux bleus de Peeta la retint. Elle y vit une lueur agacée mais aussi sérieuse et déterminée. Elle réalisa, furieuse, qu'il avait raison, comme s'il n'était déjà pas assez parfait. Oui, la vie de la tribu Everdeen avait été horrible. Mais la Veine regorgeait de familles aux situations parfois encore trop compliquées et rien ne lui disait que, derrière les grands murs blancs des maisons luxueuses du Capitol, la vie était plus douce. La malchance tombait sur toutes les épaules, qu'elles soient couvertes de fourrures luxueuses ou de haillons.  
Katniss se sentit soudain en colère envers elle-même. Plus que quiconque, elle savait qu'on ne pouvait juger les gens que l'on ne connaissait, elle en avait trop fait les frais plus jeune, quand la moitié des grands-mères de Panem cachaient leur sac à main en sa présence.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et le regarda en essayant de lui faire passer le message silencieux qu'elle était désolée. Elle s'était déjà excusée une fois devant Peeta Meelark et ce serait la dernière fois.  
Il sembla en tout cas recevoir le message télépathique, puisqu'il raffermit sa prise sur ses doigts et tourna à nouveau les talons. La peau de Katniss picotait à l'endroit où il la touchait mais elle ne trouva pas ça désagréable et laissa sa main dans la sienne. De plus, elle avait besoin de ce contact pour ne pas se perdre car bientôt, elle ne vit plus rien, quand Peeta la mena à l'ombre de grands arbres. Elle brûlait de lui demander ce qu'il comptait faire mais tâcha de réprimer ses interrogations. Après avoir suivi le grillage qui entourait l'observatoire sur quelques mètres, il s'arrêta soudainement et Katniss ne put freiner à temps. Elle percuta son dos en râlant mais sentit tout de suite une main sur sa bouche qui étouffait sa voix. Elle se débattit un instant mais Peeta la retint fermement et planta ses yeux dans les siens, lui intimant de se taire. Sa nervosité se propagea jusqu'à la jeune fille et elle se tint immobile. Elle tendit l'oreille et entendit des pas de l'autre côté du grillage et les halètements de ce qui devait être un chien. Peeta et Katniss se collèrent contre les arbres lorsqu'un homme en costume de gardien passa près d'eux, un chien de garde en laisse. Peeta, les sourcils froncés de concentration, attendit quelques minutes avant de la relâcher. Elle s'écarta prestement et essuya sa bouche de la paume de sa main.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là, Peeta ? souffla-t'elle impérieusement entre ses dents, à moitié entre le cri et le chuchotement.  
-On sera tranquille maintenant, répondit-il simplement, en regardant sa montre. Il est minuit trente, il fait son prochain tour de garde d'ici trois heures. Suis-moi.  
-Ah parce que tu viens tellement souvent ici que tu connais les heures de garde de la sécurité ? C'est là que tu ramènes tes conquêtes ? ne put s'empêcher d'ironiser Katniss.  
Il secoua la tête et grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, mais elle crut discerner le mot « pénible ».  
-Personne ne t'a demandé de m'amener ici, répondit du tac-au-tac la jeune fille.  
-Et dire que je voulais juste que tu profites un peu de ta soirée de libre et apprendre à te connaitre, soupira-t'il, en se passant une main sur le visage. Bon écoute, je te montre juste un truc et après je te ramène à la Veine. Désolé, c'était une erreur, tu n'as clairement pas très envie d'être ici avec moi.

Il pivota, s'accroupit et écarta un grand buisson près du grillage. Katniss sentit ses joues la brûler après les paroles de Peeta et se demanda s'il avait raison. Elle se sentait gênée d'être seule ici, en pleine nuit avec Peeta, mais c'était parce qu'elle sentait son ventre faire des soubresauts quand elle croisait ses yeux bleus. C'était probablement l'alcool dans son sang qui faisait des siennes, mais ce n'était pas qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'être avec lui en ce moment. Elle sentit son esprit s'embrouiller lui-même. Elle secoua la tête pour se reconcentrer sur le moment présente et fut surprise de voir que sous le buisson, le grillage était découpé, permettant le passage.

Peeta se faufila à travers le trou et les yeux de Katniss se perdirent un instant sur les muscles de son dos qui se contractaient sous l'effort. Elle détourna le regard, morte de honte, avant d'être prise sur le fait. Elle s'agenouilla à son tour et passa à travers le grillage.

Peeta attendit à peine qu'elle se relève et recommença à avancer d'un pas confiant, signe qu'il connaissait bien les lieux. Elle trottina pour le rattraper. Après quelques minutes, il se tourna finalement vers elle, un air neutre sur le visage :  
-Ok tu es prête ?  
Elle hocha simplement la tête.  
-Alors ferme les yeux, je vais te prendre la main pour te guider, lui indiqua-t'il, une trace d'appréhension dans la voix, comme si elle allait à nouveau exploser.

Katniss sentit à nouveau ses joues se colorer et elle comprit qu'elle ressentait de la culpabilité à l'idée d'avoir été aussi désagréable envers Peeta. Elle se mordit la lèvre mais ferma néanmoins les paupières et tendit la main. Elle frissonna en sentant sa paume chaude dans la sienne. Avec précaution, il la fit avancer pendant encore quelques mètres puis s'arrêta. Il lâcha sa main et elle l'entendit faire quelques pas pour se placer derrière elle.  
-Tu peux ouvrir les yeux.

* * *

 **Bonsoir !**  
 **Désolée que la suite ait autant tardé. Le chapitre s'est avéré être beaucoup plus long que prévu et je l'ai finalement coupé en deux pour garder la même longueur que les deux précédents.**  
 **Ce qui veut dire que la suite arrive dans la soirée probablement !**

 **Merci encore et toujours pour vos reviews ! J'espère que celui-ci vous plaît ...**

 **Des bises,**

 **Bergdorf.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Katniss ouvrit doucement les paupières mais rien n'aurait pu la préparer à la vue qui se révélait sous ses yeux. Ils se trouvaient au bord de la colline, qui descendait à pic à quelques mètres d'eux. La ville de Panem toute illuminée s'étalait sous yeux. Elle pouvait voir les rues régulières qui se croisaient à angle droit, les petits pavillons bien rangés qui s'alignaient les uns à côté de l'autre, les grandes maisons du Capitol et au loin les tours de la Veine, qui ressemblaient à des boîtes de crayon. Derrière la Veine, elle apercevait la forêt dans laquelle elle allait souvent avec son père et son cœur se serra. En plissant les yeux, elle distingua leur lycée et la surface brillante du lac du Geai qui reflétait les rayons de lune. A sa surprise, la ville de Panem n'était pas du tout aussi calme qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé : les phares des voitures balayaient les rues et de toutes petites silhouettes noires s'agitaient çà et là. Katniss avait l'impression que la lumière des lampadaires et des maisons se mettaient à pulser et Panem lui fit penser à un gigantesque cœur qui battait.

Elle avala sa salive et resta silencieuse pendant un moment, ses yeux dévorant sans se lasser tous les petits détails qu'ils voyaient. De très loin, elle entendit la voix de Peeta, à peine plus haute qu'un murmure :  
-J'aime bien venir ici. Je crois que ça me rappelle que je ne suis pas seul au monde et en même temps j'ai l'impression d'être très loin de tout ça.

Katniss hocha doucement la tête, la bouche toujours entrouverte. Elle comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle se sentait comme une déesse, perchée seule sur cette colline et contemplant les milliers de gens qui vaquaient à leurs occupations quelques centaines de mètres plus bas. Elle commença à compter les lumières, se disant qu'il y avait au moins une personne derrière chacune d'entre elle, puis eut soudain le vertige devant le nombre de loupiotes qui scintillaient devant elle. Elle se sentait privilégiée d'assister à ce spectacle et avait presque pitié de la petite vie simple que menait tous ces gens et en même temps, elle savait aussi qu'aucune de ces personnes ne pensaient à elle en ce moment-là. Elle se sentit toute petite et dut s'asseoir sur l'herbe pour se remettre du choc. Après quelques secondes, elle sentit Peeta la rejoindre. Il mettait toujours une distance respectable entre eux.  
Sans un mot, elle se tourna vers lui et croisa son regard. Il eut un sourire complice en voyant sa réaction, comme s'il lui disait « Je sais. »

-J'aime bien venir aussi ici car, sous les yeux, j'ai toute ma vie, commença t-il, un air songeur. Là c'était notre école maternelle, j'ai appris à nager dans ce lac, la boulangerie est au croisement de ces deux rues…  
Il lui pointait du doigt les différents lieux au fur et à mesure. Il laissa retomber son bras et le silence s'installa à nouveau entre eux. Quelques minutes passèrent, ou peut-être quelques heures, Katniss perdit la notion du temps. Quand elle sentit Peeta s'agiter à côté d'elle, se préparant à la ramener chez elle comme il lui avait promis, elle tendit à son tour son bras :  
-J'ai appris à tirer à l'arc dans cette forêt, murmura-t'elle, la voix rauque. Et j'allais ramasser des fleurs dans le champ à côté avec Prim. On les tressait en couronnes et on se prenait des princesses pour essayer de faire rire ma mère. Et là-bas… Là-bas, c'est la mine.  
La voix de la jeune fille s'éteignit et elle baissa la tête, les souvenirs affluant douloureusement dans sa tête. Elle sursauta en sentant la main de Peeta sur la sienne, mais il la retira prestement devant sa réaction. Elle leva la tête, en clignant des paupières pour chasser les larmes qui menaçaient de s'en échapper, et lui fit un petit sourire. Puis elle tourna de nouveau la tête vers le spectacle de la ville de Panem, soudainement mal à l'aise sous le regard de Peeta.

Quand il comprit qu'elle n'était plus aussi pressée de partir, il continua de lui raconter quelques un de ses souvenirs –quand il avait appris à faire du vélo, la première route qu'il avait empruntée avec sa voiture, le café qui faisait ses gaufres préférées. Peeta parlait facilement, mais Katniss pouvait parfois déceler une légère tension dans sa voix, impliquant qu'il y avait plus derrière la surface apparente de souvenirs heureux qu'il lui décrivait. Elle accepta de livrer quelques uns de ses propres souvenirs. Elle lui montra où elle s'était cassée le bras quand elle avait eu quatorze ans, en essayant de récupérer Buttercup, le chat de Prim qui s'était coincé dans un arbre, le champ où sa famille allait pique-niquer tous les dimanches quand son père était encore en vie et le parking sur lequel Gale, Madge et elle se retrouvaient les nuits chaudes d'été.

Le silence, plus confortable, retomba entre eux. Katniss laissait à nouveau ses yeux graver tous les détails de cette vue. Elle sentait la chaleur qui émanait du corps de Peeta près d'elle et se laissait bercer par sa respiration régulière et par le bruit des criquets. Tout à coup, elle sursauta et se tourna vers lui :  
-Hé, mais je reconnais la vue, je l'ai déjà vu quelque part ! Elle est représentée sur un des tableaux accrochés dans les salles d'art ! Tu vois de quoi je parle ?  
Il eut un petit sourire gêné, piqua un fard et se frotta la nuque avant de répondre doucement :  
-Oui, je vois très bien. C'est moi qui l'ai peint. Mme Trinkett a insisté pour l'accrocher, même si j'ai eu beau la supplier de ne pas le faire…  
Les yeux de Katniss s'écarquillèrent de surprise.  
-C'est toi… C'est toi qui l'as peint ? souffla-t'elle. Waouh… Tu es vraiment doué. Je me demande comment je n'ai pas pu reconnaître la vue, j'ai dû fixer ce tableau durant des dizaines d'heure. Il me calmait quand mon ventre gargouillait trop fort, à cause de la faim…

Elle avait à peine fini sa phrase qu'elle sentit les lèvres de Peeta s'écraser un peu trop fort sur les siennes. Elle laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise et ouvrit ses yeux en grand. Il était tout près d'elle et elle pouvait compter chacun de ses cils. Une fraction de secondes après, Peeta se recula tellement vite qu'il tomba à la renverse.

L'instant où leurs lèvres s'étaient touchées n'avaient duré qu'un battement de cœur et Katniss douta même un instant qu'il se soit réellement passé. Les yeux toujours écarquillés de stupeur, elle porta sa main à sa bouche. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine. Devant elle, Peeta se rasseyait précipitamment et semblait tout aussi stupéfait qu'elle de ce qu'il venait de se passer. D'un coup, il sembla réaliser ce qu'il avait fait. Son visage devint blanc et ses lèvres s'agitèrent sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. En temps normal, Katniss aurait trouvé très drôle le changement d'expression soudain de Peeta.

Le jeune homme fuyait désespérément son regard et se mit à bégayer des excuses :  
-Pardon, pardon, pardon ! Je … Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris ! Je suis vraiment désolé… je n'aurais pas dû !

Katniss ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'excusait. Bien sûr, elle avait été surprise, mais ce n'est pas comme si la surprise avait été désagréable. Enfin, elle croyait. C'a avait été tellement rapide qu'elle ne savait pas si elle avait apprécié ou non.

-Katniss ?  
Elle releva la tête en entendant la voix inquiète de Peeta. Il la fixait anxieusement, deux grosses tâches rouges s'étalant sur ses joues. Soudain, elle réalisa ce qu'il s'était passé. Peeta Mellark venait de lui voler son premier baiser. C'était son premier baiser et il avait été tellement rapide qu'elle ne s'en souvenait déjà presque plus. Une colère disproportionnée submergea brusquement Katniss. Avec tout ce qu'elle avait dû subir dans son enfance, beaucoup de choses avaient été enlevées à la jeune fille sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler. Et maintenant, Peeta s'était permis, lui aussi, de lui ôter quelque chose. Le merveilleux, charmant et parfait Peeta Mellark lui avait volé son premier baiser et il s'était raté.  
-Mais… Mais c'était nul, souffla-t'elle, incrédule, en secouant la tête, les yeux perdus dans le vide.  
-De quoi ? demanda Peeta, proprement stupéfait.

Katniss prit sa résolution. Peeta avait déjà entamé sa fierté en la nourrissant il y a des années, elle décida qu'il ne lui volerait pas ce moment. Si, à son désespoir, Peeta Mellark devait être son premier baiser, alors elle aurait droit à un vrai baiser. Presqu'agressivement, elle agrippa la manche du jeune homme et l'attira violemment vers elle. Elle attrapa son visage entre ses mains, plaqua sa bouche sur la sienne et ferma les yeux, pour essayer de graver les petits détails de cet instant. Trop vite, encore une fois, Peeta se recula rapidement, la fixant de ses yeux bleus écarquillés.  
-Katniss ? Qu'est-ce que … ?  
-Sérieusement ? cracha la jeune fille, en le coupant. Sérieusement ?! Tu décides de m'embrasser comme ça, tu me voles mon premier baiser et c'est tout ? Un petit truc de rien du tout et dont je ne me souviens déjà plus ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as encore volé quelque chose ? Ma dignité ne te suffisait pas ?! finit-elle, sa voix déraillant dans les aigus.

Le silence retomba soudainement et Katniss était essoufflée, comme si elle venait de courir un cent mètres. Soudain, Peeta la repoussa en arrière et elle tomba sur les épaules. L'herbe douce amortit le choc. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse reprendre ses esprits et se relever pour l'invectiver vertement, elle sentit son poids peser sur elle. Et la seconde d'après, elle sentit ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Hésitant, il posa la main sur sa joue, son autre main s'emmêla dans ses mèches épaisses. Ses lèvres bougeaient doucement contre les siennes et elle sentit sa langue en tracer le contour. Katniss frissonna et ferma finalement les yeux, entrouvrant sa bouche. Leurs langues se mêlèrent et Katniss savoura la sensation. Elle se laissa envahir par la chaleur qui émanait du corps de Peeta pressé contre son flanc. Il interrompit le baiser et recula légèrement son visage. Leurs nez se frôlaient et il la fixa intensément :  
-C'est comme ça que je voulais t'embrasser, souffla-t'il contre ses lèvres.  
Pour une fois, Katniss ne sut quoi dire et se perdit dans l'intensité de son regard. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle ne saurait dire si elle aimait être embrassée ou si elle aimait que ce soit Peeta qui l'embrasse. Elle ne savait plus quelle heure il était ni où elle se trouvait. Alors elle ferma les yeux et suivit les conseils du jeune homme : elle arrêta de penser et se laissa délicieusement sombrer dans le moment présent. Ses mains se nouèrent autour du cou de Peeta et elle l'attira à elle, joignant à nouveau leurs bouches.

Katniss se perdait dans les sensations qui envahissaient son esprit –la douceur des lèvres de Peeta, sa main dans ses cheveux, ses doigts qui caressaient doucement sa joue- quand un bruit lui parvint de loin. Elle tâcha dans un premier temps de l'ignorer mais elle sentit Peeta s'immobiliser à côté d'elle.  
-Hé, vous là ! Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici !  
Des aboiements ponctuaient les cris. Les yeux de Katniss croisèrent ceux de Peeta et au même instant ils comprirent ce qu'il se passait. Dans un enchevêtrement de bras et de jambes, ils se remirent précipitamment sur leurs pieds et détalèrent à toute vitesse vers le grillage. Derrière eux, les pas du gardien martelaient l'herbe, accompagnés de la galopade du chien. Peeta laissa échapper un petit cri étranglé et accéléra, attrapant le coude de Katniss pour la faire avancer plus vite. Arrivés devant le passage, il la jeta pratiquement à travers et elle se réceptionna lourdement sur son poignet. Il sauta à travers la trouée, se remit sur ses pieds et attrapa sa main, en s'éloignant le plus vite possible du grillage. Les grognements du chien retentirent tout près d'eux, puis s'estompèrent au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans les arbres. Au loin, ils entendirent le gardien cajoler le chien, puis crier à leur intention :  
-J'espère que ça vous a flanqué une belle frayeur ! Et que je ne vous reprenne plus ici !

Hors d'haleine, Katniss et Peeta ralentirent. La jeune fille s'appuya contre un tronc d'arbre et il se courba, les mains sur les genoux, pour reprendre sa respiration. De longues secondes passèrent, tous deux trop effrayés pour émettre un mot. Puis Peeta se releva et ils échangèrent un regard complice, avant de laisser échapper de petits rires qui trouèrent le silence de la nuit. Quand ils se furent calmés, leurs yeux s'accrochèrent à nouveau. Il tendit soudain le bras et enleva délicatement les feuilles qui s'étaient accrochées aux cheveux de Katniss.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? souffla-t'elle, soudain intimidée.  
Il la fixa, mi surpris mi ravi par ses mots.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? lui répondit-il.  
Pour toute réponse, le ventre de Katniss gargouilla brusquement, et elle rougit de honte.  
-Tu me fais confiance ? demanda-t'il dans un murmure.  
Elle hocha doucement la tête, sans lâcher ses yeux des siens.  
-Alors suis-moi.

Il attrapa à nouveau sa main pour la guider, mais cette fois, Katniss resserra ses doigts sur les siens.

* * *

 **Voilà la suite. Ayéééé, du bisouuuu !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira aussi, j'espère pouvoir publier la suite pendant le week-end. J'ai aussi à publier la suite de _Trois Fois Rien Entre Nous_...**  
 **C'est duuur, j'aimerais tellement tout écrire en même temps, j'ai la tête qui bouillonne d'idées sur le sujet.. D'ailleurs, j'ai mis à jour mon profil, où vous pouvez voir ce que j'envisage d'écrire dans l'avenir. Comme ça, vous pouvez décider ou non si vous voulez me joindre dans les prochains voyages...**

 **Mais je vais essayer d'être raisonnable et finir _A Shot at a Silver Lining_ , avant de commencer à travailler sur _Wicked Game_ ou _Des Milliers de Nous_ (sinon, vous risquez d'être perdus, vous aussi ...)**

 **Merci encore pour vos reviews, vous savez que c'est ce qui donne la motivation et le courage de continuer, et surtout, ça me fait progresser en tant qu'auteure. Alors n'hésitez pas à me faire des remarques !**

 **Des bises et à très vite,**

 **Bergdorf.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Peeta se gara à nouveau et lorsque Katniss sortit de la voiture, elle vit la devanture colorée de la boulangerie des Mellark.

-Heu… Peeta, tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? demanda-t'elle, en fronçant les sourcils.  
Pour toute réponse, Peeta sortit un trousseau de clefs de sa poche et déverrouilla la porte principale. Katniss s'approcha de l'entrée et laissa ses yeux dévaler le dos du jeune homme plus bas, toujours plus bas, encore plus bas… Il se retourna brusquement vers elle et elle détourna tellement rapidement le regard qu'elle eut le vertige pendant un instant. Elle pria pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir ses joues qui la brûlaient. S'il perçut son trouble, il ne fit aucun commentaire. Il ouvrit grand les bras en feignant un salut pompeux et lui sourit :  
-Bienvenue dans la boulangerie des Mellark !

Il entra le premier, désactiva l'alarme et s'effaça pour la laisser passer. Katniss monta les deux marches et trébucha, en essayant de passer le plus vite possible devant Peeta. Du coin de l'œil, elle le vit tendre le bras pour la rattraper mais elle s'éloigna prestement, en feignant de reprendre l'équilibre. Elle se soudainement très gênée de se retrouver dans un espace clos avec Peeta après les baisers qu'ils avaient échangés. Dans sa tête, la scène semblait irréelle, comme dans un rêve, quand elle repensait à la douceur de l'herbe, aux lumières de Panem et à la lueur de la lune. Mais surtout, elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser qu'elle avait embrassé Peeta Meelark, le garçon contre qui elle avait ressenti beaucoup de colère durant des années.

Peeta alluma les lumières et Katniss examina l'intérieur de la boulangerie. Elle n'était jamais rentrée dedans, elle se sentait trop honteuse dans ses vieux vêtements pour se retrouver à côté de ces beaux gâteaux en vitrine et la seule fois où elle avait accompagné Prim, qui voulait admirer les petits macarons colorés, Mme Mellark les avait vertement chassé en s'écriant contre ses « petites voleuses de la Veine ». Katniss en avait été tellement mortifiée qu'elle effectuait de grands détours pour éviter de passer dans le quartier de la boulangerie.

L'intérieur baignait dans une douce lumière orangée. Katniss sentit le plancher grincer sous ses pas et une faible odeur de pain chaud flottait encore dans l'air. A sa grande surprise, les comptoirs vitrés disposés dans l'angle étaient vides. Peeta, qui la regardait depuis l'entrée, appuyé contre le mur, répondit à son interrogation silencieuse :  
-Eh oui, c'est beaucoup moins impressionnant comme ça, non ? On vide tous les présentoirs le soir. Si les gâteaux sont assez frais, on les replace le lendemain, sinon… sinon, on les jette.  
En entendant ses mots, Katniss pivota brutalement sur ses talons.  
-Vous jetez de la nourriture ? répéta-t'elle, sidérée.  
-On n'a pas le choix, répondit-il, en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre, visiblement mal à l'aise. On pourrait les donner à des sans-abris mais ma mère ne veut pas. Elle ne veut pas payer pour les autres.

Katniss repensa un instant à la solidarité dont pouvaient faire preuve les familles de la Veine, alors qu'elles n'avaient parfois rien à manger sur la table et elle se répéta que parfois les apparences étaient bien trompeuses. Elle essayait d'imaginer ce que pouvait représenter cette montagne de beignets et de pâtisseries pour la petite Katniss affamée et un sentiment de dégoût la prit momentanément à la gorge. Si elle avait su… Elle serait venue fouiller plus souvent dans la poubelle des Mellark, en bravant le regard réprobateur de la maîtresse de maison. Elle avala la boule de colère qui s'était formée dans sa gorge et tâcha de se remémorer que Peeta n'y était pour rien -et qu'il avait le bon goût d'en être désolé- et que s'énerver contre lui ne servait à rien. Elle changea de sujet :  
-Tu sais cuisiner ?  
-J'ai pratiquement grandi dans un sac à farine dans la cuisine, confirma-t'il en hochant la tête et en faisant un geste vers la porte battante derrière le comptoir. Je te montrerais bien mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu puisses attendre ! finit-il en laissant échapper un petit rire.

Il passa derrière le comptoir et lui fit signe de le suivre. Katniss lui emboîta le pas mais ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il semblait plus réservé depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à la boulangerie. Peeta se dirigea vers de grands bacs hermétiques en aluminium, se pencha pour en examiner le contenu puis se tourna vers elle:  
-Alors pour mademoiselle, nous avons au menu des petits pains au fromage, aux olives, du pain aux céréales et des choux à la pistache !  
Tout avait l'air délicieux et Katniss en salivait d'avance.  
-Je ne sais pas quoi choisir, qu'est-ce que tu me recommandes ?  
-Très bien, alors ce sera un assortiment de nos spécialités, continua-t'il en faisant des moulinets de bras exagérés.  
Il commença à piocher dans les bacs et à répartir la nourriture sur un plat. Puis il la fit sortir de la cuisine et hésita un instant:  
-Euh… Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une très bonne idée que des passants nous voient assis par terre en train de dévorer les restes de gâteaux à deux heures du matin, dit-il, en se frottant l'arrière de la nuque, et il lui jeta un coup d'oeil en coin avant de poursuivre : Ca te dérange si on mange assis derrière le comptoir ? Je vais aussi baisser les lumières pour qu'on se fasse moins remarquer…  
-Peeta… Je ne veux pas que tu aies des ennuis à cause de moi. Tant pis, je mangerais chez moi, commença-t'elle doucement.  
Il l'interrompit en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres et elle frissonna devant ce premier contact depuis qu'il lui avait pris la main pour la ramener à sa voiture.  
-Ne pense pas à ça. C'est moi qui t'ai proposé non ? Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est t'asseoir derrière là-bas et savourer ce repas quatre étoiles, lui dit-il, soudainement sérieux.

Elle hocha la tête et il la laissa passer derrière le comptoir, tandis qu'il éteignait les lumières. La pierre était dure et froide sous les fesses de Katniss mais elle ne se plaignait pas. Assise en tailleur, elle voyait les lumières s'éteindre les unes après les autres, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que les petites loupiotes sous le comptoir qui illuminaient les présentoirs à gâteaux. Elle entendit plus que ne vit, dans la presqu'obscurité qui régnait maintenant dans la boulangerie, Peeta arriver derrière leur forteresse de fortune et il s'assit en face d'elle, disposant le plat entre eux.  
-A toi l'honneur ! Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais on sait recevoir chez les Mellark. Je suis sûr que ça ne t'ait jamais arrivé de manger des petits pains qui datent d'hier en pleine nuit, assise par terre, souffla-t'il avec un clin d'oeil et un petit rire.  
Katniss s'autorisa un petit sourire :  
-Non, c'est la première fois !  
"Et j'ai vécu une autre première fois, ce soir-là" finit-elle intérieurement.  
-Je savais que je t'impressionnerais ! fanfaronna Peeta. Allez mange !  
Avec hésitation, elle tendit la main vers le plat et il finit par placer de force un petit main dans sa paume, en secouant la tête, feignant l'exaspération. Katniss mordit dans la miche et le goût de fromage qui fondait sous sa langue lui rappela soudainement ce fameux soir où elle en avait goûté une pour la première fois de sa vie. Si autrefois, le goût avait été teinté de désespoir et d'humiliation, cette fois, il sentait du rire doux de Peeta et des petites étoiles qui dansaient dans ses yeux bleus. Elle se demanda comment elle avait aussi pu mal juger le garçon en face d'elle. Elle devait avouer qu'il se mettait en quatre pour lui faire passer une bonne soirée et elle décida de lui rendre la pareille.

-Ok, vas-y, pose-moi des questions, dit-elle, brisant le silence.  
Peeta, la bouche à moitié pleine, leva un regard interrogateur vers elle.  
-Tu voulais apprendre à me connaître, alors vas-y. Demande-moi ce que tu veux savoir. Je ne te promets pas de répondre à tout mais je serais la plus honnête possible.  
-Tu sais quoi ? On va faire un deal : ce soir, on ne se ment pas. Pas comme au lycée.  
Elle serra sa main tendue et se resservit d'une tranche de pain aux céréales :  
-Commence.

Peeta lui demanda sa couleur préférée, mais elle émit un joker, ne voulant pas partager cette information. Il lui posa alors toutes sortes de questions sur ses goûts musicaux, les livres qu'elle lisait et ce qu'elle voulait faire plus tard. Il semblait trouver chacune de ses réponses fascinante et il la mitraillait de questions. Katniss fut gênée de recevoir autant d'attention de la part de quelqu'un et plusieurs fois, elle dut détourner le regard. A un moment, elle fut soulagée lorsqu'elle réussit à détourner la conversation sur lui. Peeta se livrait plus facilement qu'elle et répondit à toutes ces interrogations sur ce que l'art représentait pour lui. Pendant qu'il lui parlait de son tableau préféré, elle regarda ses doigts s'agiter vivement, comme s'il visualisait la peinture devant lui et la dessinait en même temps qu'il la lui décrivait. Elle aimait bien voir son regard se perdre dans ses souvenirs lorsqu'il lui parlait d'art, tant il semblait habité par sa passion. Ses mains semblaient bouger toutes seules, sa voix vibrait d'émotion et les poils de ses avants-bras se hérissaient, lorsqu'il lui raconta la première fois que son père l'avait emmené dans un musée, quand il avait eu huit ans. ce fut à ce moment-là que Katniss dut s'avouer à elle-même que Peeta Mellark était quelqu'un de bien.

Elle redescendit soudain sur terre quand il lui posa une question qui la fit rougir:  
-Sinon… Au lycée, tu es toujours avec ce mec… Gale. Tu… Vous… Enfin, vous êtes ensemble ? bégaya-t'il en essayant d'adopter un ton léger et en ratant spectaculairement.  
Katniss eut un hoquet de surprise, s'étouffa à moitié sur une bouchée de crème de pistache et secoua vigoureusement la tête.  
-Gale… Gale et moi ? parvint-elle à articuler, entre deux toux gênées. Non, non, rien de tout ça. On est juste amis. On a grandi ensemble, c'est comme un grand frère pour moi.  
-Ah ok… Je me posais juste la question, marmonna Peeta, en fixant un point au-dessus de sa tête. Comme vous êtes tous le temps ensemble, on pourrait se demander…  
-C'est ce qui se dit, au lycée ? demanda-t'elle, consternée.  
Elle n'avait jamais prêté attention aux ragots et elle savait que sa bizarrerie était souvent le sujet de ces moqueries, mais elle ne savait expliquer pourquoi l'idée que Gale et elle apparaissaient comme un couple la dérangeait tant. Elle sentit ses joues la brûler douloureusement et un silence inconfortable retomba entre eux.  
-Et…. Et toi ? Tu… Tu es avec quelqu'un ? s'entendit-elle demander.  
Elle resta un instant choquée par ses propres paroles. Est-ce que l'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité il y a maintenant plusieurs heures pouvait être responsable de la mauvaise connexion entre son cerveau et sa bouche ? Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle lui avait demandé ça, ni quelle réponse elle attendait. Le regard de Peeta revint soudainement sur elle, mais elle fixait le sol, refusant de croiser ses yeux.  
-Non, finit-il par répondre doucement. Non, je n'ai personne.  
Katniss hocha la tête, ne sachant toujours pas ce qu'elle ressentait face à cette réponse. Elle décida que le soubresaut que son coeur venait de faire était dû à la surprise qu'elle éprouvait à l'idée qu'il n'ait pas de copine. Objectivement, Peeta était beau garçon, et en plus de ça, il était drôle, intelligent et gentil. Il devait y avoir des dizaines de filles au lycée qui accepteraient sans hésiter de sortir avec lui s'il le leur demandait. Et elle était simplement surprise qu'il ne saisisse pas la moindre occasion pour approcher une fille, comme le faisait tous les garçons de son âge. Ce devait être ça, conclut-elle résolument dans sa tête.

Il tendit le bras pour attraper le dernier chou et les yeux de Katniss remarquèrent une large marque de brûlure à l'intérieur de son bras. Avant qu'il ne puisse retirer sa main, la jeune fille referma ses doigts sur son poignet et amena son avant-bras devant son visage pour examiner la blessure. Elle courrait de son poignet à son coude et avait un aspect douloureux, boursouflée et sèche. Elle était à peine rosée et se fondait facilement contre sa peau si on n'y faisait pas attention.  
Katniss sentit Peeta se figer brusquement et entendit sa respiration s'accélérer. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, un air interrogateur sur le visage :  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
-Oh, ça ? répondit-il, maladroitement. Ca, c'est juste une brûlure. Ca arrive souvent quand on fait du pain, j'en ai plein les mains …

Katniss avait remarqué ces petites callosités qui parsemaient la peau de ses doigts, mais aucune d'entre elles n'avaient l'aspect menaçant de cette longue estafilade sur son avant-bras. Sur cette cicatrice, elle pouvait voir que la chair avait eu plusieurs secondes pour fondre au contact de la chaleur et que la peau était irrémédiablement brûlée. Un sentiment désagréable lui tordit le ventre et elle chercha le regard de Peeta. Ses yeux s'étaient assombris et avaient pris la couleur d'une mer déchaînée.

-Ca ne ressemble pas à ce que tu as sur les mains, souffla-t'elle.  
-Je te dis que c'est une simple brûlure, c'est tout, répondit-il sèchement, en évitant toujours son regard.  
-Peeta… Je croyais qu'on s'était promis de ne pas mentir ce soir ? Je t'ai fait confiance. Comment tu t'es fait ça ?  
Peeta ferma un instant les yeux, soupira et quand il rouvrit les paupières, il arborait une expression résigné sur le visage.  
-Tu as raison… On a dit qu'on était honnête ce soir, dit-il tout doucement. C'est… C'est ma mère qui m'a fait ça, finit-il dans un chuchotis.  
La bile monta dans la gorge de Katniss et le visage dur de Mme Mellark apparut dans sa tête.  
-Pour quelle raison ?  
-J'avais fait quelque chose de pas bien.  
Katniss resserra presque douloureusement son emprise sur le bras de Peeta quand il essaya de se dégager.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu avais fait ?  
-Quelque chose de pas bien, se contenta-t'il de répondre dans un souffle. S'il te plaît, Katniss, ne me demande pas ce que…  
-Qu'est-ce que tu avais fait, Peeta ? siffla-t'elle entre ses dents serrées.  
Peeta ferma à nouveau les yeux et ses traits se tordirent en une expression douloureuse.  
-Je… J'avais volé des petits pains….pour les donner… pour les donner à Prim, articula-t'il difficilement.

Katniss lâcha soudainement son bras, comme si la cicatrice renvoyait toute la chaleur qu'elle avait absorbée. Peeta s'était fait brûler pour lui avoir donné cette nourriture. Jamais, jamais elle ne pourrait réparer cette dette et elle ne cesserait de s'en vouloir. Elle sentit des larmes de rage et d'humiliation perler au coin de ses yeux. Elle se sentait stupide et idiote. Elle s'était bercée d'illusions en pensant que cette soirée en compagnie de Peeta effacerait la dette qui les liait. Elle avala difficilement, sa gorge serrée sous l'affront et l'humiliation qu'elle subissait. Katniss Everdeen ne voulait rien devoir à personne. Elle ne voulait de la pitié de personne. Elle avait été seule, complètement seule, face aux problèmes que sa famille avait traversés et elle le resterait. Elle ne voulait compter sur personne, puisque tout le monde l'avait laissé tomber quand elle en avait eu le plus besoin. Tout le monde sauf Peeta, qui l'avait manifestement prise en pitié. Elle eut l'impression de recevoir une gifle.

Elle recula précipitamment, en marmonnant qu'elle n'avait besoin de la pitié de personne et qu'elle n'aurait pas dû accepter de le suivre. Elle commença à se relever quand Peeta attrapa son bras :  
-Katniss, attends ! supplia-t'il, une expression désespérée sur le visage. Ce n'était pas de la pitié, ok ?  
-Peeta, lâche-moi, articula-t'elle à travers sa respiration saccadée. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta gentillesse ou de ta pitié. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as fait ça, mais abstiens-toi, la prochaine fois. Je n'ai besoin de personne.  
-Ce n'était pas de la pitié ! s'écria-t'il soudain.  
Choquée par la force de sa voix, elle s'immobilisa et leva avec réticence les yeux vers lui.  
-Ce n'était pas de la pitié, poursuivit-il sur un ton plus mesuré. Je l'ai fait parce que ça me faisait souffrir de vous voir, toi et Prim dans cet état-là.  
-Arrête de te moquer de moi, Peeta ! cracha-t'elle. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Comment ça peut te faire souffrir ? Ce n'est pas toi qui mourrais de faim ! Ce n'est pas toi qui as dû entendre pleurer sa petite soeur la nuit car son ventre était vide ! Ce n'est pas toi qui as passé des heures à supplier ta mère de se lever de son lit !

Elle se dégagea de son emprise, se releva précipitamment et courut vers la porte.

-Je croyais qu'on avait dit qu'on ne se mentirait pas ce soir.

La voix de Peeta était à peine plus haute qu'un murmure. Et pourtant, Katniss se figea brutalement, comme si elle venait de heurter un mur. Elle sentait le sang battre dans ses oreilles et sa respiration s'échappait rapidement de ses poumons. Elle tourna lentement sur elle-même. Peeta était calme, une expression déterminée sur le visage. Il fit le tour du comptoir et s'approcha d'elle avec précaution, comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne s'enfuie comme un animal sauvage effrayé. Mais Katniss sentait ses talons se fondre dans le sol et elle était incapable de bouger. Avec de grands yeux, elle regardait Peeta marcher doucement vers elle. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle et planta résolument ses yeux bleus dans les siens.  
-Ca me rendait malade de te voir dans cet état, Katniss, murmura-t'il, à quelques centimètres de son visage. Ca me retournait le ventre et ça m'empêchait de dormir. Tu veux savoir pourquoi ?  
Katniss, hypnotisée, hocha faiblement la tête.  
-Parce que d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, je t'aime.

* * *

 **Coucou !**  
 **Désolée pour l'attente entre les chapitres ... J'ai eu une petite angoisse de la page blanche pour A Shot at a Silver Lining, c'est pour ça que j'ai commencé une autre fiction entre temps.**

 **Merci encore et toujours pour vos reviews ! J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes ... Comme à mon habitude, jh'écris à des heures assez indues, alors j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes/coquilles.**

 **Je vous préviens aussi qu'il reste deux chapitres prévus à cette fiction... Ensuite, si vous souhaitez me retrouver, ce sera sur d'autres fictions ;-) !**

 **Des bises, à très vite, et merci pour votre fidélité,**

 **Bergdorf.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **6.**

Le silence retomba lourdement entre eux et s'étira pendant de longues minutes.

Le cerveau de Katniss était complètement vide. Dire qu'elle avait été choquée, stupéfaite, abasourdie par les mots de Peeta était un euphémisme. Elle essaya d'analyser ce qu'elle ressentait mais son esprit était désespérément plongé dans l'obscurité.

Elle se sentait complètement démunie et paniquée face à la situation. C'était la première fois qu'on lui faisait une déclaration. Au fil des années, elle avait bien vu les discrètes avances de Gale mais n'avait pas trouvé une once de réciprocité en elle. Elle avait alors ignoré avec entêtement ces petits signes, ce qui ne semblait pourtant pas avoir découragé son meilleur ami. Madge avait bien tenté de lui présenter quelques amis à elle mais son attitude renfrognée et silencieuse avait, elle, bien découragé ces garçons. La réalité était en face d'elle : Katniss ne s'était jamais intéressée aux garçons et n'était jamais tombée amoureuse. Et c'était une pensée terrifiante.

Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et elle sentit qu'il devenait urgent qu'elle dise quelque chose. Elle farfouilla les recoins de son cerveau mais il semblait s'être déconnecté du reste de son corps.  
-Euh…ok… Enfin, comment ça ? finit-elle par marmonner, précipitant ses mots.  
Peeta se figea un instant et elle examina avec appréhension l'expression de son visage pour tenter de la déchiffrer. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle aurait dû répondre mais espérait ne pas lui avoir fait trop de mal. Il avait été si gentil avec elle depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés chez Finnick. Il avait été tellement gentil qu'elle ne pensait plus qu'à une chose : lui rendre la pareille. Elle avait accepté de le suivre car il avait l'air d'y tenir, car elle avait pensé que ça le rendrait heureux. Elle avait pensé qu'elle parviendrait à combler le fossé qui les séparait et cesserait d'être redevable envers Peeta. Mais il continuait d'en rajouter et elle n'arrivait plus à suivre la course. Et maintenant, il venait de la distancer de plusieurs milliers de kilomètres avec cette déclaration, dont elle ne savait même pas comment l'interpréter. Une vieille colère enfouie ronronna amèrement dans le creux de son ventre.

Alors, Peeta fit la seule chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas : il éclata d'un rire nerveux. Le fou-rire secoua son corps et des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. Katniss le regarda se plier en deux, médusée. Il se calma peu à peu, s'essuya les yeux et finit par hoqueter :  
-Comment ça, « comment ça » ? Je viens de te dire que je t'aime et tout ce que tu me réponds, c'est ok ?  
Katniss fronça les sourcils et sentit la colère l'envahir, en réalisant qu'il se moquait d'elle.  
-Eh bien si je te fais tant rire que ça, je crois que je vais te laisser. Merci pour la nourriture, dit-elle sur un ton raide, en tournant les talons, la main sur la poignée de la porte.  
La main de Peeta se referma sur son bras pour la retenir.  
-Arrête de t'enfuir systématiquement, Katniss, je commence à être fatigué de te courir après, dit-il sur un ton mi-amusé mi-exaspéré.  
Elle se tourna lentement vers lui, une expression butée sur le visage.  
-Tu te moques de moi. J'aurais dû dire quoi ?  
-Je ne sais pas… C'est ce que tu réponds à chaque fois ?  
Katniss garda le silence et ses yeux s'échappèrent vers le sol.  
-Attends… Tu veux dire que c'est la première fois que ….  
Même les yeux baissés, elle sentit la surprise émaner de Peeta. Ses joues la brûlèrent et elle haussa les épaules, en marmonnant :  
-J'avais d'autres choses à penser.  
-Mais aucun garçon du lycée ne t'a jamais approché ? insista-t'il.  
Katniss sentit la colère monter en elle et elle releva brusquement la tête. Pour qui ce Peeta Mellark se prenait-il ? Parce qu'elle l'avait laissé l'embrasser, il pensait qu'il avait le droit de lui poser toutes ces questions intimes ?  
-Non, aucun. Redescends un peu de ton nuage, Peeta, tout le monde n'est pas aussi populaire que toi. Et ça me va très bien comme ça, ajouta-t'elle, plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.  
Il leva ses mains en l'air pour la calmer avant qu'elle n'explose à nouveau.  
-Du calme, Katniss. Je disais simplement ça car je suis surpris. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai entendu dans les couloirs.  
-Comment ça ? demanda-t'elle, étonnée. De qui tu parles ?  
-Je ne crois pas que je vais te le dire, répondit-il en plissant les yeux, joueur. On ne sait jamais, tu pourrais peut-être t'enfuir avec l'un d'entre eux.  
-De toutes façons, s'ils me connaissaient vraiment, ils se rendraient bien compte que je ne leur conviendrais pas, marmonna-t'elle, en haussant les épaules.  
-Moi, tu me conviens très bien, dit-il tout doucement.  
Il laissa ses doigts glisser le long de ses bras. Elle frissonna et fit involontairement un pas en arrière, heurtant la porte vitrée dans son dos. Peeta soupira, passa une main dans ses cheveux déjà ébouriffés et sortit ses clés de voiture de sa poche.  
-Tu me donnes cinq minutes ? Je range et je te ramène chez toi.  
-Hein ? Pourquoi ? s'entendit-elle bafouiller, surprise.  
-Tu étais sur le point de partir, répondit-il simplement en levant un sourcil, circonspect. J'avais l'impression que tu voulais rentrer ?  
-Non, non… Ca va…  
Il la fixa un instant, décontenancé, et elle fuit son regard.  
-Tu es la personne la plus difficile à suivre que je connaisse, Katniss, finit-il par prononcer lentement.  
Puis, il cligna des yeux, secoua la tête et un petit sourire joueur étira ses lèvres :  
-J'ai bien une idée d'où t'emmener mais il faut que tu joues le jeu, sinon ce ne sera pas drôle…  
L'intérêt pour la compétition de Katniss fut piqué et elle demanda :  
-C'est un défi ?  
-Si tu veux le voir comme ça, fit Peeta dans un sourire.

Katniss reprit peu à peu ses esprits et les battements de son cœur se calmèrent. Elle sentit la tension la quitter peu à peu, au fur et à mesure que la conversation s'éloignait de tous ces sujets un peu sensibles, comme les sentiments et les garçons.

Ensemble, ils rangèrent les plats, éteignirent les lumières et Katniss attendit patiemment que Peeta verrouille la boulangerie. Ils se réinstallèrent dans la voiture et Peeta démarra. La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Elle fut surprise de découvrir qu'il était presque quatre heures du matin. Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer et ses yeux restaient grand ouverts.

Peeta manoeuvra hors de la place de parking et emprunta la route vers le sud de Panem. Katniss laissa ses yeux dériver le long des façades assombries des maisons et des trottoirs déserts. La lumière des lampadaires ponctuaient l'obscurité comme des étoiles. Malgré l'heure, l'air était encore doux. Le silence était tombé et Katniss avait l'impression qu'ils étaient les seuls êtres encore vivants de la ville. Comme si la nuit s'ouvrait complètement à eux. Elle glissa un coup d'œil à Peeta et croisa son regard. Elle lui fit un petit sourire, puis se concentra sur la route devant eux.

Peeta enchaîna les virages et bientôt elle sut où il les emmenait. Il freina sur le parking désert du lac et sortit de la voiture. L'air était plus humide et Katnisse sentit ses mèches folles commencer à boucler. Elle suivit Peeta le long du chemin en bois jusqu'à la petite plage artificielle de sable. Au plus ils s'approchaient de l'eau, au plus les lampadaires s'espaçaient et bientôt, la lueur de la lune fut leur seule source de lumière.

-Que vient-on faire ici ? demanda Katniss en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Eh bien… On va se baigner, non ? répondit Peeta, un rire dans la voix, par-dessus son épaule.  
-Mais… je n'ai pas de maillot !  
Peeta s'arrêta au bord de l'eau et se tourna vers elle, attendant qu'elle le rejoigne. Il souriait d'un air malicieux et un de ses sourcils étaient relevés :  
-Tu as déjà entendu parler des bains de minuit, Katniss ?  
La jeune fille rougit furieusement et fut sûre que Peeta le vit. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine :  
-Sûrement pas ! s'exclama-t'elle, furieuse. Tu ne crois quand même pas que je …  
-C'était pour rire, Katniss, la coupa Peeta. Tu peux garder tes sous-vêtements !  
Katniss entrouvrit la bouche estomaquée, mais il se détourna et entreprit de se déshabiller. Les yeux de la jeune fille sortirent de leurs orbites :  
-Mais que… qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'écria-t'elle.  
-Je te l'ai dit, je vais me baigner, répondit-il simplement, en entrant dans l'eau. Tu m'avais promis de jouer le jeu ! lui rappela-t'il.

« Oui mais ça n'impliquait pas d'enlever mes vêtements » eut-elle envie de crier. Elle détourna les yeux, en regardant partout sauf Peeta qui s'enfonçait tranquillement dans l'eau noire. Elle se rappela le comportement du jeune homme, le maudit une nouvelle fois, puis prit une grande respiration et entreprit d'enlever ses vêtements. Elle se griffa la peau dans sa hâte de se jeter dans l'eau avant qu'il ne se retourne et la voit presque nue. Elle jeta à la hâte son jean et son T-shirt derrière elle et fit ses premiers pas dans l'eau. L'eau était très fraîche. Elle sentit ses doigts de pied s'engourdir mais elle continua d'avancer, car elle ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour. Elle glissait sur la surface visqueuse des algues et manqua perdre l'équilibre plusieurs fois. Sa peau se couvrit de frisson et sa respiration s'accéléra mais elle fit vaillamment un pas après l'autre jusqu'à être immergée jusqu'à la taille. Elle leva la tête et aperçut que Peeta s'était tourné vers elle. Concentrée sur sa tâche, elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte. Le rouge aux jours, elle perdit un moment l'usage de ses jambes et trébucha, tombant tête la première dans l'eau froide. Elle se débattit un instant avec les algues jusqu'à ce qu'une main saisisse fermement son avant-bras et la hisse hors de l'eau. Elle hoqueta, recrachant l'eau qui s'était infiltrée dans ses poumons, et écarta sa chevelure lourde et mouillée, qui pendait devant son visage comme deux rideaux noirs. Elle sentit la chaleur émaner du corps de Peeta tout près du sien. Elle dégagea son bras de son emprise et recula un peu en marmonnant :  
-C'est bon… Merci.

Elle était furieuse envers elle-même de s'être ridiculisée ainsi. Elle était une excellente nageuse, habituellement. Elle mit sa faiblesse passagère sur le compte de la fatigue.  
-Je peux t'apprendre à nager, si tu veux, lui dit Peeta, dans un grand sourire amusé.  
Pour toute réponse, Katniss lui envoya une gerbe d'eau. Il répondit en plaquant ses mains dans l'eau et bientôt une bataille féroce s'engagea entre eux, ponctuée d'éclats de rire et de petites phrases de provocation. Katniss reçut soudain une éclaboussure dans les yeux et tourna la tête pour se les frotter. Avant qu'elle ne puisse s'en rendre compte, Peeta s'était approchée d'elle et lui avait saisi les poignets pour l'empêcher de riposter. Mais il glissa sur les algues et l'entraîna avec lui sous l'eau, lâchant précipitamment son emprise. Ils émergèrent de l'eau en toussant et en crachotant de l'eau terreuse.  
-Pardon, Katniss ! s'excusa frénétiquement Peeta. Ca va ?  
Elle se frotta les yeux et ouvrit les paupières. Devant elle, Peeta arborait une expression paniquée sur le visage, les yeux grands ouverts et les cheveux ébouriffés dans tous les sens. Il ressemblait à un petit chien abandonné sous la pluie.  
Alors, sans même réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, sans même se poser la question de savoir si c'était une bonne idée ou non, elle fit la seule chose que son instinct lui ordonnait de faire : elle se pencha et embrassa Peeta.  
Surpris, il glissa à nouveau en arrière, mais se rattrapa en douceur et enroula ses bras autour d'elle. Elle frissonna violemment du contraste entre sa peau chaude et la fraîcheur de l'eau mais lorsqu'il fit un mouvement pour s'écarter, elle noua ses propres bras autour de son cou. Une douce tiédeur se répandit dans ses membres, son cœur se calma et son instinct lui souffla la réponse à la question qu'elle s'était posée : c'était Peeta, qu'elle aimait embrasser.

Elle sentait la peau douce de son dos sous ses doigts, ses cheveux sombres hors de leur tresse s'enroulaient autour d'eux, comme pour les protéger, elle entendit au loin les insectes bourdonnaient paresseusement. Peeta lui caressait doucement la joue. Elle se sentait bien. Mais ses frissons devinrent plus importants et ses dents se mirent à claquer, sous l'assaut du froid. Elle tenta de l'ignorer mais Peeta se recula doucement :  
-Tu as froid, souffla-t'il contre ses lèvres. On devrait sortir de l'eau avant que tu ne tombes malade.  
-N-n-non, bégaya-t'elle, sous le cliquetis de ses mâchoires entre elles. Ca v-v-va…  
Elle posa à nouveau sa bouche sur la sienne et sentit la résolution de Peeta faiblir sous les baisers. Elle voulait rester dans l'eau. Une fois revenue sur terre, ce serait comme sortir de la bulle protectrice de cet instant suspendu et elle ne savait pas si elle oserait à nouveau écouter son instinct et l'embrasserait à nouveau. Mais il finit par saisir doucement son visage et s'écarta :  
-Ce n'est pas raisonnable, Katniss, tu vas finir par attraper une pneumonie…  
Elle essaya de protester, mais un violent frisson fit mourir sa voix dans sa gorge et elle accepta de suivre Peeta, qui la guida par la main vers la plage. Une fois sortie de l'eau, elle sécha ses cheveux comme elle put puis remit à la hâte ses vêtements. Ils collaient sur sa peau mouillée et ses joues rosirent quand elle surprit le regard de Peeta sur elle. Ses vêtements finirent par être aussi trempés qu'elle-même. Le jeune homme lui tendit sa veste :  
-Tiens, je n'en ai pas besoin.  
Pour une fois, Katniss ne protesta pas et s'enroula avec bonheur dans le vêtement. Elle sentit ses tremblements s'apaiser et inspira l'odeur épicée de Peeta qui flottait sur la veste, sur sa peau et sur ses lèvres. Puis elle croisa les jambes, s'assit sur le sable et il s'installa près d'elle. Leurs hanches se frôlaient mais elle ne fit pas de mouvement pour s'écarter. Un silence confortable retomba doucement sur eux. Ses paupières s'alourdirent et elle laissa échapper un bâillement. La fatigue se frayait lentement un chemin dans son corps. Elle s'allongea à même le sable et laissa son regard se perdre dans les étoiles qui brillaient dans le ciel noir.

-Pourquoi tu n'es jamais venu me voir ? murmura-t'elle doucement.  
Elle sentit plus que vit Peeta se tourner vers elle. Puis il se laissa tomber près d'elle et se mit sur son flanc pour pouvoir mieux la regarder, une main sous sa joue.  
-Parce que tu me fichais la trouille, Katniss. Au mieux tu m'aurais arraché la tête, au pire, je n'ose même pas l'imaginer…  
-Ce n'est pas vrai, répondit-elle, en fronçant les sourcils et en se tournant vers lui.  
-Oh que si ! sourit-il doucement. Et puis je ne voulais pas que tu en aies une mauvaise interprétation. Je ne t'ai jamais voulu de mal.  
-Je sais, souffla-t'elle en baissant les yeux. Mais c'est parce que je ne te connaissais pas, ajouta-t'elle en relevant la tête vers lui.  
-Ca, je n'en suis pas sûr… Je t'ai dit…beaucoup de choses, cette nuit. Et pourtant j'ai toujours l'impression de marcher sur une corde raide et que tu vas me sauter à la gorge à la moindre occasion.  
Katniss fronça les sourcils en voyant son sourire triste et, sous une impulsion, posa doucement sa main sur la sienne.  
-Désolée, dit-elle sur un ton bref.  
-Je n'ai pas dit ça pour que tu t'excuses, répondit Peeta en levant une main et en repoussant une de ses mèches trempées derrière son oreille.  
Katniss soupira et se tourna sur le dos, pour fuir son regard.  
-Au début… Au début, j'ai accepté parce que je me sentais redevable envers toi. Je t'en voulais beaucoup, mais je crois que c'était parce que je ne savais pas comment rembourser cette dette. Je te l'ai dit, tu ne te rends pas compte de la portée de ton geste. Tu nous as réellement sauvé la vie.  
Elle s'interrompit un instant mais Peeta resta lui aussi silencieux. Elle se tortilla, mal à l'aise sous l'intensité de son regard. Elle sentait son pouce tracer de légères volutes sur le dessus de sa main.  
-Et puis tu continuais d'être gentil. Tu continuais encore et toujours et j'ai essayé de suivre, j'ai essayé de faire ce qui te ferait plaisir. Je t'ai suivi dans la boulangerie, j'ai mangé ce que tu m'offrais. Je … Je t'ai laissé m'embrasser. Je me disais qu'à un moment, j'arriverais bien à redresser la balance.  
Le pouce de Peeta se figea et ses caresses lui manquèrent aussitôt.  
-Katniss, si tu es là pour ça…  
-Tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis ici, à quatre heures du matin, après m'être baignée dans un lac gelé, avec toi ? le coupa-t'elle. Je n'en suis plus très sûre moi-même.  
Elle se tourna vers lui, planta son regard dans le sien et se pencha pour déposer un baiser léger comme un papillon sur ses lèvres. Il eut un petit sourire hésitant, puis une lueur d'inquiétude s'alluma dans ses yeux quand il constata qu'elle tremblait à nouveau.  
-Attends, souffla-t'il, en la retenant par le bras, quand elle s'écarta. Tu as encore froid.  
-Oui, confirma-t'elle doucement. Mais je n'ai pas envie de rentrer. Pas encore.

Il ouvrit ses bras pour l'inviter à venir se réchauffer contre lui. Elle hésita un instant puis, précautionneusement, elle posa sa tête sur son torse et laissa ses bras l'étreindre. Ses tremblements s'apaisèrent et elle savoura la chaleur qui irradiait sur elle. Ses paupières se firent lourdes et le va-et-vient de la poitrine de Peeta sous sa respiration la berça. Elle étouffa un nouveau bâillement. Petit à petit, ses yeux se fermèrent et elle s'endormit.

* * *

 **Bonjour !**

 **Mille excuses pour ce retard, la muse inspiration m'avait quitté... J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, mais au vu de l'attente, je suis un peu nerveuse, car, en plus, je crois que c'est ma fiction la plus suivie...  
Je m'excuse d'avance pour les petites fautes et coquilles qui pourraient se trouver dans ce chapitre, j'ai toujours énormément de mal à me relire (des fois, je me dis que je devrais prendre une Bêta pour ça !).**

 **Le prochain chapitre est le dernier de cette petite fiction. Je le posterai dans le week-end!**

 **Merci pour votre soutien, encore et toujours,**

 **Des bises et à très vite,**

 **Bergdorf.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Un moustique tournoyant près de son oreille acheva de réveiller Katniss. Avec un grognement, elle battit mollement l'air avec sa main pour s'en débarrasser. Mais le sommeil la fuit et elle reprit peu à peu conscience. Ses cheveux encore légèrement humides caressaient sa joue, des bras entouraient sa taille et elle sentait le souffle d'une autre respiration sur son front.

Elle ouvrit une paupière en grimaçant, puis la deuxième. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour que ses pensées se remettent en ordre et que son cerveau mette du sens sur ce qu'elle voyait. Petit à petit, elle réalisa qu'ils étaient toujours sur la plage, au bord du lac, et qu'ils avaient dû s'endormir. Le ciel avait pris une teinte grise, annonciatrice du lever du soleil.

Les muscles raidis par le froid et la fatigue, elle se rassit avec difficulté et frotta ses yeux ensommeillés. Elle bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et ses yeux se posèrent sur Peeta. Il dormait encore profondément, étalé sur le dos, la bouche entrouverte. Elle eut un petit sourire puis un frisson lui fit prendre la décision de le réveiller. Avec leurs vêtements qui n'avaient pas séché et les températures qui avaient baissé dans la nuit, ils étaient bons pour développer un gros rhume. Elle secoua son épaule en appelant doucement son prénom. Après quelques secondes, il sursauta, ouvrit en grand les yeux et se releva brusquement. Son regard survola les environs jusqu'à tomber sur Katniss.  
-Katniss ? souffla-t'il, d'une voix enrouée par le sommeil. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Attends… Je suis en train de rêver, là, non ?  
Katniss rit et secoua la tête :  
-Non, tu ne rêves pas. On est au lac et on s'est endormis.  
Une lueur de compréhension s'alluma dans les yeux de Peeta, puis il se laissa tomber en arrière et ferma à nouveau les paupières. Il tira mollement le bras de Katniss vers lui et marmonna, dans un bâillement :  
-Tout va bien, alors. On peut se rendormir …  
-Non, Peeta, on ne peut pas rester ici ou on va mourir de froid, fit-elle en secouant la tête. En plus, je voudrais te montrer quelque chose avant qu'on rentre chez nous.  
-C'est-à-dire, tu veux me montrer quelque chose ? répéta-t'il, en ouvrant un œil avec difficulté.  
-Jusqu'ici, c'est toi qui m'as amené où tu en avais envie. Je me suis dit que je pouvais t'emmener quelque part moi aussi… J'y ai réfléchi toute la nuit et j'ai trouvé.  
-Et on doit partir maintenant ? protesta-t'il.  
Katniss acquiesça, se mit debout et commença à tirer sur son bras. Peeta poussa un long soupir, ouvrit les yeux et se remit maladroitement sur ses pieds. Il lâcha la main de Katniss mais elle la rattrapa et noua ses doigts aux siens. Il la regarda, un instant surpris, puis un grand sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres et il fourragea dans sa poche pour en sortir ses clefs :  
-Qui conduit ?  
-C'est moi qui t'emmène, répéta Katniss, en ouvrant la main et Peeta y laissa tomber les clefs.

En mettant le contact, elle se rappela sa pauvre épave qui gisait encore devant la maison de Finnick et elle grimaça. Peeta sembla lire dans ses pensées :  
-Il n'arrivera rien à ta voiture, ne t'inquiètes pas. On pourra essayer de la réparer dans la journée.  
Elle garda le silence et se concentra sur la route, tandis qu'il allongeait plus confortablement ses jambes devant lui. Le ciel s'éclaircissait de seconde en seconde et Katniss accéléra. Elle voulait arriver à leur destination avant le lever du soleil. Les rues étaient encore désertes et il n'y avait pas de circulation.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, elle aperçut la lisière familière des arbres qui se dressaient dans le ciel. Elle sentit le regard de Peeta sur elle quand il comprit où elle comptait l'amener. Elle freina finalement devant un petit chemin en terre et coupa le moteur. Elle prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage et se tourna vers Peeta :  
-Tu es prêt ?  
Il hocha lentement la tête en lui retournant un regard intense. Ils sortirent de la voiture et Katniss mena la marche, empruntant le petit sentier de terre. A cette heure aussi matinale, la forêt n'était pas encore réveillée. Au loin, elle entendait les animaux nocturnes détaler vers leur tanière. Les oiseaux se mettaient doucement à pépier. Elle laissa l'odeur de terre fraîche lui monter à la tête. Elle avançait vite, posant les pieds avec assurance et évitant les brindilles au sol. Elle sentit ses muscles s'assouplir et s'autorisa un petit sourire. Ici, elle se sentait chez elle comme nulle part ailleurs. Parfois, elle avait l'impression de sentir la présence de son père dans le souffle du vent.

Le claquement d'une branche se brisant résonna dans l'air et une nuée d'oiseaux s'envola. Elle se tourna pour apercevoir Peeta, une jambe à moitié en l'air et une grimace désolée sur le visage.  
-On y est bientôt, dit-elle avec un petit rire, pour le rassurer.  
Elle se remit en route, apercevant çà et là un lièvre sautillant, un oiseau aux plumes colorées ou encore, au loin, un petit faon. Elle dut cependant bien vite se rendre à l'évidence : Peeta et son pas lourd faisaient fuir la moitié de la forêt. Elle secoua la tête et accéléra la cadence, puisqu'il ne servait plus à rien d'être silencieux. Elle aperçut bientôt entre les troncs d'arbres la clairière, qui se dressait sur une colline. Avec le rythmé régulier du souffle de Peeta en fond, ils grimpèrent la butte puis Katniss lui fit escalader un monticule rocheux et s'arrêta enfin. Peeta se laissa tomber assis, essoufflé, marmonnant dans sa barbe. Katniss sourit et plia les jambes pour s'asseoir près de lui. Elle pointa du doigt devant elle.  
-Tiens, regarde. De là, on a une vue imprenable sur le lever de soleil. Quand on venait avec mon père, on partait très tôt le matin. Il faisait encore nuit et on s'arrêtait ici pour voir le lever du soleil, ajouta-t'elle, la voix à peine plus haute qu'un chuchotis.  
Elle sentit le regard de Peeta sur elle mais garda obstinément les yeux droits devant elle et il tourna finalement lui aussi la tête.

Devant eux, s'étalait une vallée, nichée entre la colline et de hautes montagnes. La vallée était encore plongée dans l'ombre et une rivière serpentait entre les arbres, dont le son leur parvenait. Au dessus de le la silhouette escarpée des massifs, le ciel se parait de roses et de violets et les premiers rayons les éblouissaient déjà.  
-J'aimerais bien revenir ici un de ces jours, avec une toile et de la peinture, souffla Peeta.  
-Tu connais le chemin, maintenant, répondit Katniss en haussant les épaules.  
-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. J'aimerais revenir un jour ici…avec toi, répondit-il en posant sa main sur la sienne.  
La jeune fille garda les yeux rivés sur les montagnes.  
-Katniss ? insista Peeta, en serrant sa main.  
-Peeta, je…murmura-t'elle avant de pousser un long soupir. Peeta, je ne sais pas s'il y aura un autre jour. C'était super cette nuit. Vraiment super. Mais lundi, on retourne au lycée, on retourne dans la vraie vie.  
Elle s'arrêta de parler et Peeta resta silencieux lui aussi.  
-Dans la vie normale, on fait partie de deux mondes différents, et je n'ai pas le temps pour ces choses-là. Je dois penser à Prim, finit-elle.  
Peeta eut un petit rire désabusé et Katniss se tourna vers lui. Elle ne parvint pas à déchiffrer l'expression de son visage.  
-Je t'ai sorti le grand jeu, cette nuit, dit-il, en haussant les épaules, son sourire un peu tordu. Si avec ça, je n'ai pas réussi à te convaincre… Rien ne marchera !  
Katniss sentit sa résolution faiblir devant ses yeux, où elle croyait pouvoir déceler une lueur de résignation.  
-Peeta, je suis désolée …  
-Non, la coupa-t'il, en posant un doigt léger sur ses lèvres. Ce que j'ai fait, c'était seulement pour toi, pas pour obtenir quoique ce soit. Tu n'as pas à te sentir désolée. Je t'ai dit ce que je ressentais pour toi, mais je n'attends rien en retour. Au mieux, ça me permettra peut-être de passer à autre chose un jour…

Un instant, les images de cette nuit surgirent dans l'esprit de Katniss. Les baisers à l'observatoire, les baisers sur la plage, les confidences sur le sol dur de la boulangerie Mellark, les moments suspendus à traverser les rues désertes de Panem comme les seuls êtres encore vivants … Peeta méritait tout ça. Le Peeta qu'elle avait deviné à travers les secrets qu'il lui avait confiés méritait tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Et elle, Katniss, ne pouvait le lui donner, pas avec l'avenir qui se dessinait pour elle. Leurs destins s'étaient peut-être percutés pour une nuit, mais ils devaient reprendre leur trajectoire initiale.  
-Je t'aurais au moins vu sourire une fois dans ma vie ! ajouta-t'il, interrompant ses pensées et lui donnant un gentil coup d'épaule.  
-C'était…sympa d'être normale pour une fois, répondit-elle en baissant les yeux. Je crois que c'était aussi sympa parce que c'était avec toi.  
-Alors je me contenterai de ça, sourit-il. Est-ce que j'ai le droit de te rendre normale jusqu'à ce soir ? On est dimanche, pas de lycée aujourd'hui !  
-Je ne sais pas, dit-elle, en se tortillant, gênée. Il va falloir que je dorme un peu puis que j'aille récupérer ma voiture chez Finnick. Je pense que je vais forcer Gale à m'aider, il me doit bien ça après m'avoir planté hier soir…  
-Dans ce cas… Jusqu'à la fin du lever du soleil ?  
Katniss leva la tête, aperçut le sourire malicieux de Peeta et céda :  
-Jusqu'à la fin du lever du soleil, alors.  
-Parfait, fit-il sur un ton léger. Puisqu'il ne me reste plus que quelques heures… Tu permets ?  
Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, il attrapa son visage et l'embrassa longuement. Une énième fois, Katniss s'abandonna au baiser. Elle savoura le contact de ses paumes chaudes sur ses joues, de sa langue contre la sienne et l'odeur de Peeta qui tournoyait autour d'elle.

Après avoir épuisé leur réserve d'air, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre et Peeta entremêla ses doigts aux siens :  
-Je peux te poser une question ?  
Katniss hocha brièvement la tête pour l'inviter à continuer.  
-Tu disais que tu venais souvent avec ton père, ici… Que faisiez-vous ?  
La jeune fille sentit son cœur se serrer, comme à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à son père.  
-Mon père venait d'une famille très pauvre. Une famille de mineurs. Son père, mon grand-père, travaillait toute la journée à la mine mais ça ne suffisait pas pour nourrir le reste de la famille. Mon père était l'aîné et a commencé à chasser dans cette forêt pour ramener un peu de viande à table. Il n'avait pas le droit et s'est fait arrêter plusieurs fois… Mais c'était mieux que mourir de faim. Et puis un jour, mon grand-père est tombé malade, à force d'inhaler des vapeurs de charbon et mon père s'est fait embaucher à la mine. Il n'avait plus le temps de faire grand-chose, il partait très tôt le matin, revenait tard le soir… Mais tous les dimanches matins, sans exception, il me réveillait avant que le soleil ne se lève et on venait ici. Je crois que la forêt lui manquait et c'était un moyen pour lui d'y revenir. Et puis il s'est mis à m'apprendre à reconnaître les plantes comestibles et à tirer à l'arc pour abattre de petits animaux. Comme s'il voulait être sûr que je puisse me débrouiller sans lui… Je n'ai jamais su s'il avait vraiment eu une intuition, mais quelques mois plus tard, l'accident s'est produit, finit-elle, avec un sourire amer.  
-Tu as chassé ici…après ? demanda-t'il doucement.  
-J'ai essayé, les premiers mois. J'étais un peu trop petite pour utiliser son arc mais j'ai quand même ramené quelques écureuils. Mais le gibier s'est raréfié en hiver, l'année de l'explosion. C'était comme si tous les animaux de cette forêt s'étaient évaporés. J'ai vendu l'arc. Je n'en avais pas envie, c'était un souvenir. Mais Prim est tombée très malade et elle était trop maigre pour combattre cette saleté de grippe. Alors j'ai dû vendre l'arc. Un jour, quand j'aurais les moyens, j'en rachèterai un. Aussi beau que celui de mon père.

Les yeux de Katniss se perdirent un instant dans les feuillages vert sombre qui tapissaient la vallée et elle fut reconnaissante envers Peeta de respecter son moment. Quelques minutes plus tard, il reprit la parole :  
-Tu m'apprendras à tirer à l'arc, un jour ?  
Katniss releva la tête et examina le ciel. Le soleil avait maintenant presque dépassé le sommet des montagnes. Ils se sépareraient bientôt. Mais elle secoua la tête, se releva et lui tendit une main :  
-Je peux t'apprendre maintenant, si tu veux !  
-Comment ça ? demanda-t'il, en se remettant sur ses pieds et en gardant fermement sa main dans la sienne.  
-Tu me fais confiance ?  
-Toujours ! dit-il dans un enthousiasme exagéré.  
Ils descendirent du rocher et elle l'entraîna à l'abri des arbres. Elle s'arrêta devant un grand chêne aux racines noueuses, plongea la main par un trou qui béait dans le tronc et en sortit un arc à l'aspect rudimentaire ainsi que quelques baguettes dont la pointe était maladroitement taillée en flèche.  
-Ne te moque pas, l'avertit-elle. C'est moi qui les ai faits. Ce n'est pas encore fini, mais ça ira pour que tu essaies.  
-Je n'en avais pas l'intention, répondit simplement Peeta. Mais pourquoi tu les gardes ici ? Ils seraient en meilleure sécurité chez toi.  
Katniss se figea, frappée par la question. Elle serra le bois dans ses mains.  
-Car c'est ici qu'ils appartiennent, souffla-t'elle très doucement, plus pour elle-même que pour Peeta. Car ici, ils n'appartiennent qu'à moi.  
Puis elle releva la tête, mais détourna le regard. Elle sentit ses joues rosir et se demanda un instant si montrer cet arc à Peeta était une bonne idée. Elle était la seule à en connaître l'existence, le chérissant comme un trésor. C'était l'une des seules choses qui lui appartenait réellement et que personne ne pourrait lui reprendre. Puis elle chassa cette pensée en se disant qu'il était de toute façon trop tard. Elle survola du regard la forêt devant eux et repéra un tronc d'arbre à une distance raisonnable pour Peeta. Puis elle glissa une flèche entre ses doigts, banda la corde, sa main effleurant sa joue, inspira et lâcha la corde au son de son souffle. La flèche fila et se planta en vibrant dans le tronc. Peeta émit un sifflement impressionné et elle sursauta. Elle avait été tellement concentrée qu'elle en avait presque oublié sa présence. Elle tendit l'arc et une flèche à Peeta. Il essaya maladroitement de l'imiter mais sa flèche passa plusieurs mètres à côté du tronc.  
-C'est parce que tu ne te tiens pas bien, sourit Katniss.  
-C'est vrai, il faudrait que le professeur vienne m'aider, suggéra-t'il l'air de rien, un sourire malicieux sur le visage.  
Katniss secoua la tête pour dissimuler son propre sourire et s'approcha de lui. Avec des gestes sûrs, elle redressa son coude, rajusta sa prise sur l'arc et rééquilibra la flèche. Elle était si près de lui qu'il n'eut qu'à se pencher pour lui voler un baiser. Katniss lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule :  
-C'était pour quoi, ça ?  
-Pour me donner du courage ! répondit franchement Peeta avec un grand sourire. Et parce qu'il me reste encore quelques minutes.  
-Alors dépêche-toi de toucher ce tronc, sinon tu n'auras rien à manger, dit-elle du tac-au-tac, en s'éloignant vers les fourrés.

Elle trouva un buisson de petites fraises sauvages et en cueillit quelques unes, se servant du bas de son T-shirt relevé comme d'une poche. Elle revint vers Peeta et il lui montra avec empressement une deuxième flèche plantée dans le tronc. Elle leva un sourcil, dubitative, mais il lui assura que c'était bien lui qui avait réussi à tirer cette flèche. Ils retournèrent à la clairière et dégustèrent les fraises à peine mûres, sous les timides rayons du soleil. La forêt s'éveillait autour d'eux, les animaux faisant bruisser les feuillages sur leur passage.  
Puis Katniss prit une grande inspiration :  
-On ferait mieux de rentrer.

En silence, ils reprirent le chemin vers la voiture. Et bien vite, Peeta, suivant ses indications, freina devant chez elle. Ils sortirent de l'habitacle et il fit le tour pour se retrouver devant elle.  
-Je suppose que c'est ici qu'on se dit au revoir, dit-elle maladroitement.  
-Attends… avant… Un dernier baiser.  
Cette fois, Katniss se pencha elle aussi pour que leurs lèvres se rencontrent. Elle noua ses bras autour de son cou et sentit les mains de Peeta dans ses cheveux et au creux de ses reins. Avec réticence, elle se détacha de lui et il remit une de ses mèches derrière son oreille.  
-Tu es sûre de ton choix ? Tu ne vas pas regretter de ne plus pouvoir m'embrasser, demain ? plaisanta-t'il, mais elle sentit qu'il n'y mettait pas tout son cœur.  
Elle eut envie de répondre que si, ça lui manquerait. Elle eut envie de répondre qu'elle aimait sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes, qu'elle avait aimé le découvrir et surtout, à sa grande surprise, elle avait eu envie de lui faire partager sa propre vie. Et qu'elle aurait bien aimé recommencer. Mais à la place, elle écouta la raison et répondit, avec un sourire amer :  
-C'est mieux comme ça, Peeta.  
Il soupira et passa la main dans ses cheveux.  
-Dans ce cas… Au revoir, alors, et … à plus ?  
-Oui, confirma-t'elle en fuyant son regard. Au revoir.  
Puis elle tourna les talons et remonta l'allée jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

Contrairement à ce que Peeta pensait, Katniss ne prenait jamais vraiment le temps de réfléchir et d'analyser les choses. Quand elle prenait ses décisions, c'était en un clin d'œil, sous l'impulsion de son instinct de survie, qui s'était surdéveloppé ces dernières années. Si elle avait besoin de contrôler les choses, c'était parce qu'elle avait réussi à survivre de cette façon. Cette petite voix l'avait guidé dans ses choix pour tendre à son objectif final : avoir assez d'argent pour que Prim et elle aient un toit et un ventre plein. Généralement, cette pensée suffisait à lui faire prendre la bonne décision.

Mais à la seconde où elle claqua la porte derrière elle, elle sut. Elle sut que cette fois, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait pris la mauvaise décision. Elle repensa à cette deuxième petite voix, si différente de la première, qui l'avait incité à embrasser Peeta plusieurs fois. A ce moment même, cette même voix hurlait dans chacune de ses cellules d'attraper cette chance qui lui était tendue. Elle comprit ce que Prim et son indécrottable optimisme, à s'extasier devant des gâteaux colorés et des chatons, et ce que cette nuit avec Peeta lui avaient montré. Non, la vie n'était certainement pas belle pour tout le monde. Mais elle pouvait, elle devait, même, être vécue.

Son cœur rata un battement. Elle pivota brutalement sur les talons, ouvrit la porte à la volée et se précipita sur les dalles de l'allée. Peeta venait de démarrer. Elle cria son nom en arrivant sur la route et la voiture freina brutalement, puis cala, et Peeta sortit précipitamment de l'habitacle.  
-Oui ? bafouilla-t'il.  
Katniss laissa son cœur se calmer et sa respiration retrouver un rythme normal. Puis elle lui fit un petit sourire :  
-Je vais dormir un peu pour récupérer… Mais tu penses pouvoir passer me chercher à quelle heure, tout à l'heure pour aller récupérer ma voiture ?  
-Que… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Peeta, interloqué.  
-J'ai … Je pourrais peut-être rester normale un peu plus. Disons jusqu'à ce soir ?  
Un grand sourire s'épanouit sur le visage de Peeta et elle sentit ses lèvres faire de même, sans même qu'elle puisse les en empêcher.  
-Super, ça me laisse un peu plus de temps pour te convaincre d'être normale pendant… très longtemps. Avec moi, ajouta-t'il fermement.  
-Ca se pourrait que tu réussisses, répondit-elle simplement.  
-Alors on dit… Quinze heures ?  
-Quinze heures, confirma-t'elle dans un souffle.

Elle pivota sur elle-même et remonta l'allée, fermant vraiment la porte derrière elle cette fois. Elle grimpa précipitamment l'escalier, se débarrassa de ses vêtements raidis par l'eau et se glissa sous sa couverture. Elle ferma les paupières, se promit de remercier Gale pour l'avoir traînée à cette soirée et laissa deux grands yeux bleus l'emmener au pays des songes.

* * *

 **Saluut !**  
 **Voici comme promis le dernier chapitre de cette petite fiction. j'espère qu'il sera satisfaisant pour vous ...**  
 **C'était mon premier AU Hunger Games et c'était une très belle expérience _écrituresque_ ;-).**

 **Merci à tous pour votre soutien, votre fidélité et vos adorables reviews qui m'ont toujours donné l'envie d'aller plus loin. J'ai essayé de prendre le temps de répondre à chacun d'entre vous, et j'en profite pour citer deux lectrices anonymes (à qui je ne peux donc pas répondre en privé) : merci Cyham et So-Apple33 !**

 **Si certains d'entre vous ont envie de continuer à me suivre dans mes voyages, parfois un peu farfelus, je vous invite à embarquer à bord de _Wicked Game_ et _Trois Fois Rien Entre Nous_ , ainsi qu'une prochaine fiction, _Sympathy For The Devil_ (vous pouvez lire le résumé sur mon profil) dont le voyage promet d'être épique et que je publierais très bientôt.**

 **Enfin, si vous souhaitez récupérer cette fiction sous un format PDF, EPUB, MOBI, avec un formatage et un découpage plus sympa que ce que me permet ff net, faîtes moi signe en PM (je ne mords pas ;-) ). Et puis si vous avez d'autres questions ou remarques sur A Shot at a Silver Lining, ou même la vie en général (hum...) , n'hésitez pas !**

 **Des bises et à très vite,**  
 **Bergdorf.**


	8. Epilogue

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **EPILOGUE**

 **LA NUIT NOUS APPARTIENDRA TOUJOURS.**

-Katniss ? Katniss ? Tu m'écoutes ?

La jeune fille sursauta et ouvrit les yeux. Le regard bleu et rieur de Peeta trouva le sien et elle rougit, embarrassée d'avoir été prise en train de s'endormir. A sa décharge, elle avait travaillé tard à la station-service de Darius, hier soir, et les doigts de Peeta jouant dans ses cheveux, couplés à la douceur de l'air de cet après-midi de Juin, ne l'aidaient pas à garder les yeux ouverts. Elle sentait l'herbe fraîche sous sa peau et les insectes bourdonnaient paresseusement autour d'eux.

C'était l'un des rares après-midis où Katniss n'avait pas cours au lycée et ne travaillait pas non plus à la station-service. Peeta avait alors insisté pour qu'elle prenne une journée de repos entre deux révisions pour leurs SAT. Il l'avait emmené dans la clairière dans laquelle ils avaient l'habitude d'aller. Peeta s'était laissé tomber contre un tronc d'arbre et, après une seconde d'hésitation, Katniss s'était allongée près de lui, la tête appuyée sur sa hanche. Elle s'était laissée bercer par la respiration régulière de Peeta et par ses caresses.

Peeta lui sourit et secoua la tête, à mi-chemin entre l'exaspération et l'amusement.  
-C'est de ta faute, si je m'endors, contra mollement Katniss, plus pour le principe que par réel agacement.  
-Si tu veux que j'arrête, il suffisait de le dire, répondit Peeta, en levant les mains en l'air, un rire dans la main de Katniss jaillit et attrapa son poignet.  
-Non, c'est bon, finit-elle pat lâcher avec un petit sourire.  
Pour toute réponse, Peeta saisit son poing, déplia ses doigts et embrassa doucement sa paume. Le sourire de Katniss s'agrandit et elle s'étonna, pour la millième fois, à quel point ces gestes étaient devenus normaux entre eux durant l'année passée.  
-Je te demandais si tu avais bien pensé à envoyer toutes tes demandes d'admission pour l'université, reprit Peeta, en entremêlant leurs doigts. Demain, c'est le dernier jour pour le faire.  
Katniss sentit son sourire se figer et elle se redressa doucement, gardant leurs mains liées. Après avoir inventé toutes sortes d'excuses au cours des deux derniers mois pour éviter le sujet, elle était au pied du mur, à cours de pirouettes. Elle fuit le regard curieux de Peeta et fixa une coccinelle qui grimpait le long d'un brin d'herbe.  
-Je n'ai… Je n'ai rien envoyé, admit-elle dans un chuchotis.  
Elle sentit Peeta se raidir auprès d'elle.  
-Commet ça ? demanda-t-il, abasourdi. Tu m'avais pourtant dit …  
Katniss prit une grande inspiration et leva les yeux vers lui. Il semblait à la fois en colère et blessé.  
-Ecoute, Peeta, je n'irais pas à l'université, répondit-elle doucement. Je ne peux pas.  
-Si ce sont tes résultats qui t'inquiètent, je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer. Tu es brillante, Katniss, et ils seraient idiots de ne pas t'admettre, dit-il en se radoucissant.  
-Tu ne comprends pas, répéta-t-elle plus sèchement, croisant ses mains sur ses genoux. Je ne peux pas laisser Prim seule. Elle n'a que quinze ans, elle vient de commencer le lycée. Je ne peux pas partir en la laissant seule à Panem. C'était prévu de longue date, une fois le lycée fini, je passais à plein temps chez Darius pour financer les études de Prim.  
Peeta resta un instant silencieux et Katniss garda son regard fixé sur ses jambes. Finalement, il tendit les bras et l'attira contre lui. Elle glissa son visage dans le creux de son cou et inspira l'odeur de cannelle et de farine qui lui était devenue aussi familière que la sienne.  
-On trouvera une solution, lui souffla-t-il.  
-Laisse tomber, Peeta, répondit-elle sur le même ton. C'est mieux comme ça.

x

x x

-Katniss ! Peeta est en bas ! hurla Prim depuis la cuisine.

Katniss attrapa son sac à dos et dévala les escaliers, tombant nez-à-nez avec sa petite sœur qui l'attendait dans le hall. Ses yeux brillaient et ses joues étaient rouges d'excitation.  
-Tu es prête ? lui demanda-t-elle, fébrile.  
-Calme-toi, Prim, répondit Katniss en levant les yeux au ciel, amusée. Ce ne sont que les SAT, je ne joue pas ma vie.  
« Et surtout, je ne joue pas ma place à l'université », finit-elle intérieurement.

Après leur dernière discussion sur le sujet, Peeta l'avait laissé tranquille. Et, sans regret, Katniss avait laissé passer la date butoir sans toucher un seul formulaire d'admission. Elle avait préféré se réjouir du fait qu'il ne lui restait qu'une semaine avant la fin du lycée.

Katniss ébouriffa les cheveux de sa petite sœur et claqua la porte derrière elle. Après s'être installée sur le siège passager de la voiture, elle se pencha vers Peeta qui lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres.  
-Tu pourras me déposer chez Darius, après l'examen ?

Après être tombée en panne devant la maison de Finnick Odair, il y avait de ça un an, sa voiture avait définitivement rendu l'âme et Peeta et Gale se relayaient pour lui servir de taxi. Elle avait eu beau protester vivement les premières fois, Peeta insistait deux fois plus. « Quel genre de copain je serais si je te laissais rentrer seule en pleine nuit ? » finissait-il par dire attrapant son visage entre ses mains. Généralement, cela suffisait pour que Katniss rougisse et laisse tomber le sujet.

-A votre service, mademoiselle, répondit Peeta en redémarrant. Prête ?  
-Avec l'entraînement que tu m'as fait suivre, il y a peu de chances que je ne le sois pas, dit-elle en cachant son petit sourire.

Peeta prenait la réussite de Katniss aux SAT autant à cœur que la sienne et avait entrepris de la faire réviser dès qu'elle avait du temps libre. Il avait tenté une ou deux fois de la faire démissionner de son boulot à la station-service –au moins le temps de passer les examens- mais les « non » froids et répétés de Katniss l'avaient dissuadé. Alors, Peeta avait fait son possible pour qu'elle rattrape son retard.

Peeta se gara sur le parking du lycée et ensemble, ils s'insérèrent dans la file de lycéens qui attendaient pour s'inscrire. Avec soulagement Katniss se rendit compte que pour une fois, leurs camarades étaient bien trop stressés pour leur prêter une quelconque attention. Habituellement, Katniss et Peeta étaient le centre des conversations depuis qu'ils s'étaient tenus la main un matin dans les couloirs du lycée, par habitude. Depuis, la moitié du lycée se plaisait à commenter le fait que la taciturne et glaciale Katniss Everdeen puisse plaire à Peeta Mellark, son exact opposé. Le jeune homme semblait immunisé à ces racontars mais Katniss n'avait jamais aimé être au centre de l'attention et encore moins qu'on se moque d'elle. La fin du lycée voulait aussi dire la fin de ces regards en coin et de ces chuchotis moqueurs sur leur passage. Cela voulait aussi sûrement dire la fin de sa relation avec Peeta, mais Katniss évitait de penser à ce sujet. Il leur restait encore deux mois avant qu'il ne quitte Panem pour l'université.

Une exclamation la sortit de sa rêverie et elle leva les yeux pour découvrir le visage enjoué de Madge. Peeta et elle se lancèrent dans une sérieuse discussion sur les universités qu'ils avaient choisies et Katniss resta silencieuse à leur côté. Elle avait assuré qu'elle n'avait aucun regret de ne pas avoir envoyé de lettres d'admission et dans une certaine mesure, c'était vrai. Elle n'appartenait pas au même monde que Peeta et Madge, elle en avait toujours eu conscience. Comme Gale, elle était vouée à rester à Panem pour le reste de sa vie, à essayer de vivoter de petit boulot en petit boulot. Parfois, elle ressentait de la colère devant l'injustice qui la frappait mais elle se rappelait bien vite que tout ceci avait un sens : que Prim ait le choix, elle. Mais ces derniers temps, l'idée de devoir dire au revoir à Peeta –et à Madge- lui serrait brutalement le cœur.

Ils signèrent tous les trois la feuille de présence et retirèrent leur convocation. Katniss était en début d'alphabet et fut placée dans une salle différente de celle de Peeta et Madge. Devant la porte de la salle d'examen, Peeta se tourna vers elle et l'embrassa. Contrairement à d'habitude, Katniss le laissa faire, il semblait avoir besoin de se rassurer autant qu'elle.  
-A tout à l'heure, souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres.  
Katniss hocha la tête en souriant et s'installa à son bureau, prête à en découdre avec ce fameux examen. L'examinateur entra dans la salle, distribua les sujets et le silence se fit soudainement. Au top du professeur, un bruissement de feuilles retentit et les étudiants se penchèrent, soucieux, sur les questions.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait l'examen, le sourire de Katniss s'agrandissait. Chacune des réponses aux questions était associée à un souvenir avec Peeta, qu'elle conjurait dans son esprit sans hésitation. Elle se souvenait avoir appris la liste des présidents américains, lors d'un pique-nique sur le bord du lac du Geai. Ces formules de physique lui évoquaient l'image brûlante d'une nuit où, seuls dans la maison des Everdeen, leurs baisers s'étaient faits plus pressants. A l'idée même d'y repenser, elle ressentit la même chaleur dans son ventre. C'était la première fois où elle avait eu envie de plus que de simples baisers. Elle répondit aux questions sur la géographie avec un goût de petit pain au fromage sur la langue.

Après quatre heures d'examen et de remue-méninge, Katniss posa triomphalement son stylo, rendit sa copie et émergea enfin dans le couloir. Elle rejoignit Peeta et Madge dans le hall et les trois amis se félicitèrent. Ensemble, ils franchirent les portes du lycée et savourèrent la douceur de l'air, qui fleurait bon la liberté. Madge laissa échapper une exclamation de joie et Katniss sentit les doigts de Peeta se resserrer sur les siens.  
-A nous la liberté ! clamait Madge en sautillant vers le parking. Plus besoin de se poser de questions sur le futur avant un mois !  
Un petit mois avant de savoir dans quelle université serait accepté Peeta. Katniss glissa un bras dans son dos et posa la tête sur son épaule. Il piqua un baiser dans ses cheveux et ensemble, ils quittèrent le lycée.

x

x x

Le mois de Juillet passa à toute vitesse. Katniss aurait voulu profiter de chaque seconde qu'il lui restait avec Peeta, mais entre ses heures à la station-service et celles de Peeta à la boulangerie, se voir relevait d'une mission impossible. Et quand ils réussissaient à se retrouver dans la même pièce plus de dix minutes, la fatigue les gagnait et ils finissaient par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, épuisés par le travail.

La date fatidique se rapprochait inexorablement et chaque jour, Katniss devait se forcer un peu plus à ne pas y penser. Elle tentait de garder un sourire vaillant quand il abordait le sujet de l'université. Il semblait tellement avoir hâte d'y être qu'elle s'en voulait terriblement de ne pas partager cette excitation. Alors, elle se renfermait dans son mutisme habituel.

Enfin, le jour de la réponse des universités arriva. Ce jour-là, Katniss ne travaillait qu'à partir de quinze heures et elle décida de rester sous sa couette un peu plus longtemps que prévu. Un instant, elle s'imagina ces milliers de lycées qui devaient se précipiter sur leur boîte aux lettres, le cœur battant, la réponse pour leur futur dans une petite enveloppe blanche. Elle sourit amèrement devant l'image d'un Peeta trépignant sûrement d'impatience depuis au moins six heures du matin. Il devait probablement jeter de fréquents coups d'œil à la rue depuis l'arrière des cuisines où il pétrissait les miches du jour. Katniss soupira et se tourna dans son lit, le cœur serré. Il y a un an, Peeta avait voulu lui prouver qu'elle pouvait être normale, comme tout le monde, mais la vérité s'imposait brutalement à elle aujourd'hui. Ils s'étaient tous les deux bercés d'illusion.

La sonnerie stridente de la porte d'entrée interrompit ses sombres pensées et elle fronça les sourcils. Elle se releva lentement, s'habilla à la va-vite et descendit l'escalier. Elle sursauta en reconnaissant les cheveux clairs de Peeta, assis à la table de la cuisine en face de Prim. Ils semblaient discuter joyeusement ensemble, en mâchonnant des tartines à la confiture.  
-Peeta ? appela Katniss depuis le pas de la porte. Que fais-tu là ?  
-Voilà la plus belle ! répondit-il avec un grand sourire. Je crois que c'est comme ça que je te préfère, ajouta-t-il malicieusement, en survolant ses cheveux emmêlés et son vieux jogging.  
Katniss rougit et tira une des chaises, se laissant tomber dessus.  
-C'est un grand jour, aujourd'hui ! continua Peeta en agitant une poignée d'enveloppes sous son nez. Le jour des résultats !  
Katniss se força à sourire et mordit dans une tartine. Le pain avait le goût de carton dans sa bouche sèche et elle eut du mal à avaler.  
-D'ailleurs, il y avait ça, dans votre boîte aux lettres, ce matin, reprit-il.  
Il glissa une petite pile d'enveloppes vers la jeune fille, avec un grand sourire. Katniss fronça les sourcils et examina le courrier. Les lettres lui étaient toutes adressées et provenaient des plus grandes universités du pays. Elle sentit sa tête se vider de son sang. Les lettres lui échappèrent et tombèrent au sol en un bruit sourd. Elle leva les yeux vers le visage réjoui de Peeta.  
-Pourquoi ai-je reçu ces lettres ? demanda-t-elle, sèchement. Je n'ai candidaté à aucune université.  
-Disons que tu as eu l'aide de petits lutins, répondit Peeta avec un petit clin d'œil envers Prim.  
-Tu étais au courant ? poursuivit Katniss, toujours plus froide, à l'encontre de sa petite sœur.  
Le sourire de Prim se figea et son visage prit une expression soucieuse, en remarquant la colère de sa sœur.  
-Katniss, on a fait ça pour toi… Peeta m'a raconté pourquoi tu n'avais pas postulé, c'était vraiment trop bête…Maman est là, elle va mieux, elle peut s'occuper de moi…  
-Je crois que j'ai été très claire sur le sujet, la coupa franchement Katniss. Je n'irais pas à l'université. Toi, je ne te laisserai jamais seule avec Maman, elle est encore trop faible, martela-t-elle en dardant un regard dur sur Prim avant de se tourner vers un Peeta estomaqué : Et toi, ne t'avise plus de prendre des décisions pour moi.  
Piétinant à moitié les lettres au sol, elle se releva et remonta rageusement s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Les jours qui suivirent furent terribles à la fois pour Katniss, Prim et pour Peeta. Katniss ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était tant en colère. Elle voyait bien que tout cela partait d'un bon sentiment, mais à chaque fois qu'elle y songeait, elle sentait la fureur monter en elle. Prim se traînait comme une âme en peine dans la petite maison des Everdeen, triste que sa sœur l'évite à ce point. Katniss n'avait jamais été autant en colère contre elle. Et Peeta, le pauvre Peeta, ne cessait de faire sonner le téléphone et de toquer à la porte dès qu'il le pouvait. Parfois, Katniss, depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre, pouvait entendre Prim répondre tristement à ses questions désespérées. Une fois, elle l'avait même aperçu, perché sur le capot de sa voiture, garé de l'autre côté de la rue. Leurs regards s'étaient brièvement croisés et Katniss avait fermé ses rideaux d'un geste brusque.

Dix jours après la dispute dans la cuisine, Prim toqua à la porte de sa chambre et Katniss ne répondit pas, espérant la dissuader d'entrer comme à chaque fois. Mais cette fois, sa petite sœur ouvrit doucement la porte et se percha sur le bout du lit. Elle posa précautionneusement les lettres sur le couvre-lit et Katniss les jeta au sol.  
-Katniss, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu réagis comme ça, souffla Prim. On a fait ça pour toi. Peeta trouvait ça tellement injuste…  
-Je n'ai pas besoin de sa pitié, répliqua Katniss.  
-Après tout ce temps, tu penses encore qu'il éprouve de la pitié pour toi ? Katniss, il t'aime, c'est différent…  
-Alors il a le droit de décider pour moi ? répondit vertement la plus grande.  
-Non, mais on n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. On a passé la journée à remplir des formulaires et Peeta les a postés le soir même pour qu'on reste dans les temps. C'aurait été trop long de te convaincre, tête de mule…  
Un petit sourire s'épanouit sur les lèvres de Katniss avant qu'elle ne puisse l'arrêter et Prim sembla prendre du courage.  
-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu réagis comme ça. Tu sais bien que tes arguments ne tiennent pas la route et je ne sais pas pourquoi tu te mens à ce point. En tout cas, tu devrais ouvrir les lettres. Je crois que Peeta a très soigneusement sélectionné les universités pour toi.  
Prim se releva, ramassa les enveloppes et les posa en une nette pile sur son bureau, avant de fermer la porte derrière elle. Presqu'inconsciemment, les yeux de Katniss se fixèrent sur le tas et elle eut du mal à en faire abstraction durant le reste de la journée.

Comme souvent, Prim, bien trop sage pour son jeune âge, avait visé juste. Au fond, Katniss savait que Prim saurait se débrouiller sans elle et que si leur mère perdait pied, la mère de Gale veillerait au grain. Bien sûr, il faudrait économiser pour les études de Prim, mais le travail à mi-temps de Katniss avait permis de mettre quelques sous de côté.

Ce qui effrayait Katniss, c'était qu'elle avait une nouvelle chance d'être comme tout le monde. La première était arrivée avec Peeta et Katniss l'avait saisi en se disant que de toutes façons, ça ne durerait pas. Elle s'était faite une raison sur son sort et tirait une grande fierté de pouvoir le maîtriser tant qu'elle le pouvait. Prendre la décision de ne pas aller à l'université lui avait paru comme une façon d'annoncer au monde que c'était elle qui avait renoncé à cette voie. Elle, Katniss Everdeen, et non un manque de moyens financiers ou de résultats scolaires. Dans une vie où elle n'avait pas choisi grand-chose, où elle avait dû trop souvent espérer un signe du destin, Katniss avait décidé. Et le geste de Prim et de Peeta la dépossédaient encore une fois de cette capacité à prendre en main sa vie, même si cela partait de la meilleure intention du monde. Elle s'était tellement faite à l'idée qu'elle resterait à Panem, à la station-service, que la nouveauté que pouvait représenter le fait de quitter la ville pour l'université la terrorisait.

Quand l'obscurité envahit peu à peu sa chambre, elle n'y tint plus et s'avança vers la pile de lettres. Avec des doigts tremblants, elle décacheta les enveloppes et lut attentivement les feuillets. Elle eut quelques refus mais fut surprise de voir qu'elle avait été acceptée dans au moins la moitié des universités pour lesquelles Peeta et Prim avaient candidaté pour elle. Elle ouvrit la dernière enveloppe et parcourut la lettre. Elle était acceptée dans l'université de Pennsylvanie, à une petite centaine de kilomètres de Panem, pour suivre une formation de garde-forestier. Prim avait raison, Peeta avait choisi les candidatures. Le soin qu'il avait manifestement pris pour sélectionner les meilleures formations pour elle la toucha plus qu'elle ne voulut l'admettre et elle regretta sa réaction colérique.

Prise d'une impulsion soudaine, elle se leva, s'habilla rapidement et attrapa quelques couvertures qu'elle fourra dans un sac. Sans prendre le temps d'avertir sa sœur ou sa mère, elle dévala les escaliers et sortit, se dirigeant d'un pas ferme vers la boulangerie, où elle était sûre de pouvoir encore trouver Peeta, même à cette heure-ci. A mi-chemin, un coup de klaxon la fit sursauter et elle entendit son nom. En se tournant vers le feu rouge, elle aperçut le jeune homme dans sa voiture. Elle s'approcha de l'habitacle et s'assit sur le siège passager.  
-Salut, souffla-t-elle piteusement.  
-Salut, répondit-il sur le même ton, avec une tentative de sourire.  
Autour d'eux, les automobilistes klaxonnaient, en colère, car le feu venait de passer au vert, mais Peeta ne fit aucun mouvement.  
-J'étais en direction de chez toi, reprit-il tout doucement, en passant une main dans ses cheveux. On avait beaucoup de surplus à la boulangerie aujourd'hui. Des petits pains au fromage, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire.  
Katniss étira timidement ses lèvres, enregistrant à peine ce qu'il venait de dire. L'odeur de cannelle et de vieux cuir de la voiture engourdissait délicieusement ses sens.  
-Je venais aussi te voir, chuchota-t-elle. Je… Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait aller au lac ?  
Peeta resta un instant silencieux et Katniss se maudit d'avoir pensé que tout était comme avant.  
-Enfin… Si tu veux, rajouta-t-elle maladroitement. SI tu as quelque chose de prévu …  
-Je n'ai rien de prévu, finit-il par dire, avec un sourire plus franc. En route pour le lac.

Le reste du trajet se passa en silence et ils arrivèrent sur le parking désert du lac. C'était inhabituel pour un mois de Juin et Katniss eut le souvenir de cette toute première nuit, où le monde s'était offert à eux. Il semblait que l'univers avait à nouveau décidé de leur donner un coup de pouce.

Etalant les couvertures au sol, ils grignotèrent les provisions de Peeta n'échangeant que quelques phrases et se lançant des regards à la dérobée. La situation était irréellement similaire aux yeux de Katniss, tant ils semblaient timides à l'idée de se toucher.

Après avoir avalé un dernier morceau de pain, Katniss se leva et se déshabilla.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? entendit-elle la voix curieuse de Peeta dans son dos.  
-Je vais me baigner, tu viens ? répondit-elle en souriant.  
-Je n'ai pas mon maillot, moi, objecta-t-il.  
-Tu as déjà entendu parler des bains de minuit, Peeta ? osa-t-elle répondre.  
Elle vit son sourire s'élargir dans la nuit et elle sut qu'il pensait lui aussi à cette nuit, un an auparavant. Il se leva à son tour, se délesta de ses vêtements et la rejoignit dans l'eau. Elle était aussi fraîche que dans son souvenir. Katniss se laissa un instant dériver, alors que Peeta s'approchait d'elle. Elle se redressa et bientôt, leurs nez ne furent plus qu'à un centimètre l'un de l'autre. Elle voyait toutes les gouttelettes accrochées à ses cils.  
-Pardon, souffla-t-elle. Je suis désolée d'avoir réagi comme ça. J'ai cru que c'était de la pitié.  
-Katniss, soupira Peeta. Ce n'était pas de la pitié. J'ai fait ça pour toi. Parce que je t'aime.  
-Je sais. Je sais, répéta-t-elle dans un chuchotement. Tu m'as manqué.

Comme mû par une impulsion soudaine, comme s'ils n'attendaient que cet aveu, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Leurs bouches s'écrasèrent l'une contre l'autre, les mains de Peeta se glissèrent dans son dos pour la plaquer contre lui et Katniss enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille. Leurs respirations se hachèrent et leurs peaux étaient parcourues de frissons à cause de la température de l'eau mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait vouloir arrêter. Leurs mains s'emmêlèrent et ils se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre, à la recherche du moindre contact entre leur peau. La douce chaleur s'épanouit à nouveau dans le ventre de Katniss et elle sut que ce soir serait le grand soir. Elle en avait terriblement envie.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la fraîcheur de l'eau les fit bâtir en retraite, comme un an auparavant. Sans rompre pour autant le contact, ils s'emmitouflèrent dans les couvertures. De nouveaux frissons soulevaient l'épiderme de Katniss mais ils témoignaient de son anticipation. Elle sentait les mains chaudes de Peeta sur sa peau et son odeur de cannelle l'enivrait. Il traça une ligne de baiser brûlants depuis son estomac, ne s'arrêtant que pour lui souffler des compliments et sa respiration la chatouillait délicieusement. Elle laissait échapper des petits rires incontrôlables. Quand il arriva à son niveau, elle attrapa doucement son visage entre ses mains. Il embrassa chacun de ses doigts et plongea son regard dans les siens.  
-Je t'aime, Katniss. N'en doute jamais, murmura-t-il, sur un ton ferme. Jamais.  
Un instant, Katniss soutint son regard avec toute l'intensité qu'elle put, pour lui faire passer ces trois petits mots qu'elle avait tant de mal à dire à voix haute. Elle passa une main dans son dos et détacha son haut, sous les yeux surpris de Peeta.  
-Tu es sûre ? dit-il, à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.  
Katniss hocha doucement la tête et l'attira à nouveau à elle.

x

x x

Katniss sentait les doigts de Peeta qui traçaient des volutes sans fin sur la peau nue de son dos. Parfois, elle avait l'impression qu'il la peignait au rythme de ces effleurements plus légers qu'une plume. Le ciel prenait une teinte orangée, annonciatrice de l'aurore, la couleur préférée de Peeta, comme elle l'avait appris par la suite. Elle se sentait bien, au chaud sous les couvertures et collée à lui.  
-Tu sais quelle université tu vas choisir ? demanda-t-elle doucement, rompant le silence.  
Il s'agita et elle se sentit coupable de l'avoir réveillé.  
-Pennsylvanie. Ils ont un bon programme d'art et ce n'est pas trop loin non plus, répondit-il simplement, sur un ton neutre.  
Katniss laissa passer un instant de silence avant de rajouter :  
-Ca tombe bien, alors, on sera voisin.  
Un léger rire secoua Peeta et il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle.  
-Dans ce cas-là, tu vas devoir me supporter une année de plus !  
-C'est pour toi surtout… Avec mon mauvais caractère, commença-t-elle, hésitante.  
Peeta l'interrompit et la fit basculer sur le dos, appuyé sur ses coudes pour ne pas l'écraser. Il se pencha et l'embrassa doucement.  
-Je te l'ai dit, moi, tu me conviens très bien.

* * *

 **Bonjour !**

 **Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, j'ai soudainement eu une très grande envie d'écrire une petite suite à cette fiction... Du Everlark tout choupinou, parce que j'en avais bien besoin ! Ca fait du bien, non, de temps en temps :-) ?**

 **Mais là, ça y est, c'est la vraie fin (enfin je crois) ! Alors encore merci pour tous vos favoris/follows/reviews sur cette fiction. J'espère que ce dernier chapitre ne décevra pas ceux qui trouvaient que c'était bien de finir un peu dans le vague, comme le chapitre précédent ... !**

 **Plein de bises et à très vite,  
Bergdorf.**


End file.
